Black Wolf, White Blossom
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Under same title, except there is no comma
1. Black Wolf

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter I Black Wolf

One bright early morning Sakura Kinimoto woke up from her slumber. As she sat up her auburn hair reached down to her shoulder blades as she cleared the sand from her eyes. Looking to the right on the window sill was a picture of her family. She quietly shed a tear for her family remembering how only a month ago her mother and father died in a car crash upon impact. Her brother Touya was living in Canada with his Kaho when it happened. Both of them died in a plane crash 2 weeks ago on their way to visit Sakura.

Sakura let out a sigh before taking a shower. As she showered she was thinking about finding a job. Her best friends' boyfriend told Sakura about his cousin looking for someone who specialized in motorcycling and has a degree in auto mechanics. She quickly finished her shower when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi Sakura speaking."

"Hey there! You're up early," a sweet voice replied.

"Tomoyo!"

"The one and only."

"So how are you this morning?"

"Oh just fine. Eriol is showering right now and asked me to ask you if you have considered the offer."

"Tell me the number so that I can setup an interview."

Tomoyo giggled before responding, "No need."

"Nani? What's that suppose to mean?"

"He's on his way. He just left."

"NANI!"

"You better hurry because he lives a couple floors down you. Oh b.t.w. he's treating you to breakfast. I gotta go now. Good luck. Ja ne."

"Sigh Thanks. Ja ne," and with that she hung up her phone and let out a big sigh. She quickly went to her closet and pulled out a pink t-shirt with a big cherry blossom on the back, a pair of casual black dress pants and a black vest. She also decided to look a bit presentable as she put on a very light amount of pink eye shadow and some lip-gloss. No sooner than when Sakura finished applying her makeup someone rang her doorbell. She quickly tied her hair back into a half ponytail and answered the door.

Sakura gasped quietly as she looked into the face of a handsome man with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Yet for that brief moment as she looked into his eyes she saw his eyes filled with a cold icy exterior unable to read the person within. 'What dark eyes he has for someone so handsome,' she thought as she suppressed a blush failing to do so.

"Good morning, I'm Syaoran Li of Li Motor Industries," Syaoran coolly said not noticing Sakura's blush, "I am assuming that you are Sakura Kinimoto?"

"Hai. I was told that the interview will be conducted over breakfast."

He nodded, "that's correct. Consider it a part of your interview." She nodded and quickly put on a pair of high heels before they headed out. 'She seems to have the same eyes as me. Neither cold nor dark. Just extreme pain," Syaoran thought as they went down the elevator.

Syaoran decided to take her to the local Starbucks. They made their orders and started talking.

"Miss Kinimoto I understand that you just finished school at Tokyo University. Is that correct?"

"That is correct Li-san," Sakura politely replied, "But please just call me Sakura."

"Sure, but in my case I'd prefer you addressing me by Xiao-Lang. Syaoran is only between certain people."

"Hai," she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now what did you major in?"

"Auto mechanics."

"Are you familiar with the mechanics of motorcycles?"

"Hai. I specialize in bikes," smiling as she replied.

"Specialize?" Syaoran raised a brow, "As in the mechanics of bikes or as a rider?"

"Actually both, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran's eyes widen upon hearing this taking a moment to let her answer sink in before continuing, "Do you drink, smoke, or drugs?"

"Are you kidding me? No!" Sakura replied feeling disgusted and insulted from the question.

He slightly chuckled before responding, "Gomen, but you'd be surprise of how many people have gotten away with that during the interviews only to find me catching them either at work or somewhere in a bar and such. I have to warn you that I may have to do a background check."

"I understand. Any other questions?"

"No. That'll be all, you will hear from me later tonight. I have two other applicants. It has been a pleasure Sakura," as they shook hands Sakura could have sworn she saw Syaoran's eyes soften but she decided to ignore it. She slightly bowed before leaving.

"It's been a while since I even chuckled," Syaoran quietly said to himself.

Later that afternoon Sakura was watching T.V. when her cell phone rang, "Moshi, moshi Sakura speaking."

"So how did it go Saku?"

"Oh Moyo! It went fine. But that Li guy gives me the creeps. His eyes are so cold."

"I'd tell you why but that's his call. He only let's certain people know."

"I see," he cell phone started beeping, "Hold on Moyo someone is on the other line."

"Sure thing."

"Moshi, moshi Sakura speaking."

"Moshi, moshi?" a gruff voice responded.

"Xiao-Lang!" Sakura freaked in surprise, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that it was you!"

"That is alright Sakura. I'm calling concerning the job."

"What about it?"

"You start work tomorrow."

"Really?" Sakura squealed in delight jumping up from her seat.

"Yes, and meet me in the main lobby of this building tomorrow at 7."

"What building?"

"The apartment building. I'm only a few floors below you."

"Nani!" Sakura shrieked.

"OW my ear. Anyhow meet me in the main lobby tomorrow morning. Understand?"

"Hai!" Syaoran then hung up before she switched the line as she thought to herself, 'Boy Tomoyo wasn't joking.'

"Hello? Sakura?"

"I'm here. Oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"I got the job."

"Really? Good for you!"

"Yeah I know."

"Well anyways I gotta go now. I'm going out with Eriol now. Ja Sakura."

"Ja Tomoyo," they hung up. Sakura then let out a big sigh and sat back on the couch as she lolled her head. 'I wonder what I'll be doing in my new job?' she thought to herself. She then decided to do a bit of biking. She quickly grabbed her biker helmet and keys and went down into the garage. She quickly mounted her bike started it up and she was out of there.

She felt alive as her bike sped at 80km/h. she may be a University grad but at heart she was a 21 year old girl with a life ahead of her and wanted some fun. She sped along downtown until she heard gunfire somewhere nearby. At first she freaked but decided to check out the source of the gunfire. She rode along the area as she tried to find the source. She stopped in front of an alleyway and sighed in defeat. She was about to head home when a bullet pierced her visor barely missing the bridge of her nose. She shrieked as she looked to her left to find huge gang fights occurring. She slowly sneaked her way towards the brawl. When she got close enough she saw on the left shoulders of some of them were tattoos of a wolf engulfed by fire representing the Wolves of Hell, while the other gang was that of a hammer with electricity entwining around it. She knew of the Wolves of hall as they were the most famous gang in Japan and China yet the other she knew nothing about. One of them with the hammer on the shoulder saw her and raised his gun and fired at the barrel she hid behind. She shrieked as she ran towards her bike. She was about to mount her bike when someone tackled her. She got up furious and was about to yell at the guy when her bike exploded. Her eyes widened as they were instantly filled with tears feeling her heart shattered as her bike became nothing more than a pile of burning wreck.

"You okay?" the person who tackled her asked in a rather cold voice.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TACKLE ME YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shrieked amidst the fighting. He groaned as she set up revealing his face. Sakura gasped as it turned out to be Syaoran. He was wearing a black wife beater and a pair of black cargos. His right shoulder bore black wolf tattoo bearing its fangs.

"Well it was either you or your bike that would've been hit."

"XIAO-LANG YOU THE BLACK WOLF? LEADER OF THE WOLVES OF HELL!"

"Yeah? So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Syaoran coldly retorted.

Sakura was about to respond when she heard three gunshots in the air. At that instant the unknown gang ran off revealing a bloody alleyway as most of the bodies belonged to the unknown gang. Syaoran withdrew his gun, a standard police 9mm, from a holster in his pants and fired one shot in the air, and everyone dispersed.

Syaoran then turned around facing Sakura, "I'm going to take you home now."

Again Sakura tried to speak when she was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Oh my god Sakura are you ok?"

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura your bike. I'm…I'm so sorry."

Syaoran raised a brow as he asked, "What the hell? What the hell are you worrying over some stupid bike?" Without warning Syaoran was slapped harshly. Staring in disbelief at Sakura he brought up his hand to his cheek and felt bloody on his fingers. 'She must've curled her hand a bit to cut me,' he thought.

"JUST A BIKE? HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S JUST A BIKE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" as Sakura was about to lunge at Syaoran Eriol came out from out of nowhere and retrained Sakura.

"Sakura no!" Eriol yelled as he was struggled to control her, "He doesn't know better. You two just met. He doesn't know its importance to you!" Sakura lost it as she started to cry going down onto her knees, her fists pounding the cold cement as she whispered, "Damn it, damn it, damn it" as her fists hit the cement. Eriol took Syaoran aside as Tomoyo tried to comfort Sakura who was still crying but had stopped pounding the cement.

Eriol then looked at Syaoran with a dangerous expression on his face, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see she's suffering? At the very least you should've asked nicely instead of your usual cussing!"

Syaoran glared back as he retorted, "I just wanted to know what the bloody hell is so important about her bike."

"It was a gift from her father when she was accepted in Tokyo U."

"So? Her dad can get her a new one," Syaoran responded coolly.

"Not possible. Her father's dead," Eriol responded. That remark hit Syaoran but he didn't show any respond or emotions.

"Pfft. What about her mother?"

"Also dead."

"Oh for crying out loud 'she' can get a new one," Syaoran responded coldly. Overhearing his last few remarks Sakura ran up to him intent on punching him. But Syaoran was too fast as stopped her punch while grabbing her wrist and pulled it behind her and pushed up.

"Please don't do something stupid. You can easily tell that I'm a lot stronger than you," Syaoran coldly stated.

"How can you be so cold to someone who lost the final piece of her family?" Sakura cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"What is that suppose to me?"

"I just lost my entire family in the last month all of them before my very eyes. That bike is the last tangible thing that I have to remind me of my family," Sakura cried out before crying again.

Syaoran merely sighed, "Well then we both share something in common."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sakura retorted not caring if she hurt his feelings or not.

"My entire family is dead. But unlike me your family died before you. My entire family was killed whenever I wasn't home."

"Is that supposed to gain my sympathy? If so it's not working."

"I was merely saying that I know the pain that you are going through."

"HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE TRUE IF YOU ARE SO COOL TO THE FACT I JUST TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I'M SUFFERING!" Sakura yelled as she broke free from Syaoran.

"You have no idea why I am so cold, and you never will. That I promise you." Syaoran quietly replied with a harsh cold tone in his voice. He then walked into the shadows and came out again with his bike.

"You are still expected to show up to work," he said staring at Sakura, "Eriol will pick you now. Not I. I have some business to take care of because of this." He then mounted his bike, put on his helmet and sped down the alleyway and took a right.

Sakura merely dropped down her hands on her shoulder and she quietly whispered to herself, "Dad, I'm so sorry." Eriol and Tomoyo helped Sakura get up and put her on the back of Tomoyo's bike.

Sakura then noticed the tattoo on her left shoulder and asked her, "When did you join the gang?"

"Ever since I met Eriol. Sakura more likely than not you will have to join because you work with the Industry. Every one there is a member."

Too tired Sakura merely nodded and leaned her head on the back of her best friend and quietly cried some more. Eriol on the other hand was on his bike and was in the middle of a conversation. They then sped off into the night to take Sakura home.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know it's a bit bad, but don't worry, the next chapters will be better. Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter, A Wolf for a Wolf.**


	2. A Wolf for a Wolf

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter II A Wolf for a Wolf

**Hey guys. Hope you like the previous chapter. Now this is where things will get interesting. Sakura is about to start her job, but as you can easily tell she hates Syaoran's guts at this point. Oh and thanks for the compliments guys.**

Sakura woke up in a daze to find her best friend on her left sitting on a chair sleeping as well. She looked at the clock on her window sill as it read 5:50 pm. Next to it was her family photo. She sat up and picked up the picture. She stared at it as tears started dropping down from her face and onto the photo's cover. She then held it tight to her and she continued to cry, 'I'm so sorry. Please for give me.' she thought to herself.

Her crying had awoken Tomoyo as she quietly sat on the bed next to Sakura and placed her arm around her shoulder. Feeling her presence Sakura hid her head in the nook of Tomoyo's neck as she started crying her heart out. Unable to do much except be there for her Tomoyo merely put her other around Sakura as her other hand was slowly stroking Sakura's back.

They stayed on Sakura's bed for about half an hour before Tomoyo told her that they had to get ready for work. Highly against the idea Sakura reluctantly nodded and took a shower. As she showered Tomoyo was preparing breakfast when her cell phone rang. She placed the earpiece in and answered.

"Moshi, moshi Tomoyo speaking."

"Good morning. How's Sakura?"

"Eriol! Good morning to you to and she's reluctantly going to work."

"I had a feeling considering what happened last night. I tried talking to Syaoran, get him to apologize but you know how thick headed he is considering what happened a few years back."

"I know. It's so sad that they both share a common history of pain and yet Syaoran decides to freeze himself. And now not only has he made an ass of himself but he's made an enemy out of Sakura."

"I know. Hey listen I gotta go now and help Syaoran open up the place. I'll see you there 'kay?"

"Ok sure. Ja ne.

"Ja ne." Tomoyo then hung up as she finished making breakfast. Sakura had just finished her shower and came out to see bacon and eggs on the table as well as toast. Tomoyo was already eating. She noticed Sakura and motioned her to eat as well. Tomoyo and Sakura quietly ate their breakfast. After Tomoyo finished eating she went for her shower.

Still feeling depressed Sakura sat on the couch in a pair of black jeans and sweater and brought her knees to her head and started into the wall behind the T.V. remembering all the day her parents died.

Flashback

_Having completed University, Sakura and her parents decided to go out to a restaurant on the other side of town. She was on her bike while her parents were in their car. They were on a highway when it happened. A drunk driver had come out of nowhere and was speeding. Not watching where he was going he was heading straight for her parent's car. Not realizing it till the last second, her father tried to move out of the way but was too late and was rear ended which sent their car spinning out of control. Sakura who was on the other lane failed to notice the speeding car till after the collision watched in horror as her parents car ran off the highway and into a tree causing the vehicle to explode on impact. Sakura freaked as she rode her bike to her parent's car and looked in._

_She gasped to look at her parent's mutilated bodies. Their faces burned, their bodies torn in half. Their legs merely sat there in the front seats covered in blood. She looked in the rear seats where her parents laid there with their faces in pain their eyes still opened. But the thing that scared her most was that here parents were still alive._

_Weakly the both whispered, "Sakura, we love you," before both of them slipped away. Moments after Sakura had fainted from the shock._

End Flashback

She was drawn from her train of thought when Tomoyo was holding a white wife beater in front of Sakura, "Sakura you can wear the jeans but rules state that you have to wear a wife beater regardless. Just be thankful that our rules state that we can't show off ourselves. You'd be surprise how many people come here just because of the type of wife beaters the female workers wear." Sakura merely nodded as she quickly took off her sweater revealing a black bra. She was about to take the wife beater from Tomoyo when she suddenly put it away and pulled out a black one.

"Hey? What did you change your mind?"

"Well from the looks of it you are wearing black to mourn for your family, might as well complete the outfit. Ne?"

Sakura quietly giggled before responding, "I guess you have a point there," as she quickly put on the wife beater.

"C'mon Saku we're going to be late unless we leave now," Tomoyo said before grabbing her helmet. Sakura quickly got up put on her shoes and vest as well as her broken helmet. She followed Tomoyo down to the garage. They both mounted Tomoyo's bike and went off to work.

They rode for a half an hour before they stopped before Li Motor Industries. Sakura looked at the building for moment before realizing that this was the place where she and her dad picked up her bike four years ago. They both quickly dismounted. Tomoyo told Sakura to meet Eriol at the front counter while Tomoyo put away her bike.

Sakura made her way inside where she was greeted by Eriol, "Ohayo Sakura! Feeling any better?" he asked Sakura nicely.

"Find. That asshole isn't nearby is he?"

Eriol chuckled before answering, "Actually he's in his office down the hall," as he pointed to the door on his left, "And don't worry, you won't be working anywhere near him. You will be one of our mechanics. The door to the right will lead to the garage. Your first assignment will be given to you by Lighting. Note that those of us that have titles are based on the tattoos on our right shoulders. There are only three at the moment. Black Wolf, that's Syaoran, Lighting Fist, that's me and Black Lighting, that's Blaze Lucarino. Oh and whatever you do, don't get on his bad side and don't bother trying to go out with him. He's cold as Syaoran but he at least he knows when to be soft."

Sakura nodded as she took in all the information, "Oh by the way where can I put my stuff away?"

"Just ask Lightning about that. He's your department head."

"Thanks," and with that Sakura took the door to her left and entered the garage. She looked at the place in awe as it looked like a mini hanger filled with bikes of all types, designs, colors and the like. She then heard a laugh from behind and turned around and gasped. The man was Syaoran's height, but had a much nicer eye appearance. He hair was brown, had orange headphone behind his ears and his hair was tied back. 'He actually looks a bit like Yoh from Shaman King,' she thought to herself before the guy started to talk.

"Hi. I'm Blaze Lucarino. I'm I to assume that you are Sakura?"

"That I am. So should I call you Blaze? Or Lighting?"

"I'd prefer Lighting. Anyways you can store your stuff over there. You're locker is number 118. Find me once you have put your stuff away. Oh and get rid of that helmet. It's useless."

"No! This was a gift from my brother!"

"You do know that the cover on that is part of the helmet? If I could I would have it replaced. But this one can't. Damn them American's for making helmets like that" **(Note I have no idea of American's actually do that, I'm just making this up)**

"I guess. But I'm not going to throw it away!"

"Fine, fine but don't use that again. It's no longer only able to protect your head."

"I understand," Sakura replied before she went off to her locker. She opened it up and hung her vest and backpack inside and placed her helmet on the top shelf. She let out a sigh before grabbing a lock from her backpack and locked her locker. She turned around and saw Blaze on the other side working on a couple of bikes in the back almost hidden from the rest of the place. She made her way towards him as she was then greeted by another person, taller than Blaze, had his hair in a Mohawk and had the smallest eyes ever. His skin was pretty tanned.

"Hi! I'm Brock Summers. I'm assuming that you are Sakura?"

"Yes I am. Pleased to meet you," she then noticed the blank shoulder, "So you're not a part of the gang?"

"Not yet. I still need to be initiated. I just started working yesterday."

"I see," before she could continue her conversation with Brock she was interrupted by Blaze.

"I hate to interrupt your convo, but Brock, you're supposed to help our buyers when they need to know about the stats of our bikes, and Sakura you are going to help me get this bikes working." Brock merely nodded towards the two of them and walked away. Sakura on the other hand took a look at the bikes and started working on them.

By the end of the day Sakura had finished repairing all 15 bikes all of them with different problems. Blaze and Syaoran stared in disbelief as all 15 bikes were good to go. Even Lighting who was their best mechanic would've only finished 5 bikes. Sakura merely let out a sigh as she put away her tools. She saw Syaoran and gave him a cold look before heading towards her locker. She was about to open it when Syaoran came up to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked him rudely.

He merely looked at her and held a new helmet in front of her, "Here's a replacement helmet for the one that was broken. Note I'm doing this because you are one of my employee's and I don't want to see any of them hurt or killed for that matter."

"Thanks I guess," Sakura merely replied before she took the helmet. Syaoran then walked to his locker which happened to be right next to hers. She took a glace at her helmet which was pure black, with cherry blossoms decorating it. Even the glass lens was pure black. She blushed for a moment before opening her locker grabbing her vest and backpack. She looked at her cracked helm and decided to leave it in her locker for now. She went back to find Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Blaze and even Brock were loading guns and holstering them.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura and walked up to her and handed her a gun and holster, "Here, take this. You're going to need it."

"Ano, Tomoyo what's going on?"

"There's going to be a rumble," Syaoran pointed out in a rather cold and rude voice, "We're to meet with the Fang Division before proceeding towards the rumble area."

"I see," Sakura replied quietly, "Who are we fighting against?"

"White Tigers. Don't ask about them. Let's just say we have a really bad history with them." Tomoyo replied. Sakura merely nodded as she strapped on the holster and put on her vest. She quickly mounted the back of Tomoyo's bike and they were soon on their way.

They rode for about half an hour. By 7:30 they had reached a dark alleyway where they dismounted and walked in. When then stopped moving they looked around and Tomoyo gave a soft gasp. Everyone turned and looked at where Tomoyo was looked and everyone went pale except of Syaoran who maintained his composure. Before them laid a mass of dead members of the Wolves of Hell all of them have either had their head shot off or where cut down.

Syaoran hissed, "Crap, the White Tigers knew of the meeting they were ambushed which means that," now his face went pale, "EVERYONE LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Everyone quickly turned around as they ran for their bikes only to be cut off. They turned around but their route had been escaped.

All of a sudden a cruel voice piped up from the mass, "Well hello Syaoran Li of the Wolves of Hell."

"Syaoran is that the voice of who I think it is," Eriol asked his voice slightly shaking.

"I'm afraid so. It's Mei-Lin." **(Note that Mei-Lin has no relation to Syaoran in this fic)**

"Did you miss me?" as Mei-Lin revealed herself wearing boots that went up half way up her thighs and wearing clothes that only a slut would wear. **(I don't really know the names for these kinds of clothing so I'm describing it. However it looked like a bathing suit without the strap and all, if you know what kind of cloths I'm referring to it would be appreciated if you tell me)**

"It was you who ambushed the Fang Division wasn't it?" Syaoran asked.

"So what if it was? We are at war after all," Mei-Lin sneered as she noticed Sakura's scared expression, "Ah I see that you have a new recruit. She seems cute. Any relation to you Syaoran?"

"She's merely a member of my gang," Syaoran coolly replied.

"Then why is her pistol marked with a Cherry Blossom?" Syaoran gasped at the remark, "You only mark those who you have great respect for. I should know considering I used to date you."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what you want!"

"Nothing really, except her dead."

Sakura gasped before responding, "What do you have against me?"

"Your father ruined my family. He was the one who destroyed the Ming Co. from 2 years ago. I was going to kill your father but he and your mother died so your brother was the next best thing."

"You were the one who had his plane crash?" Sakura cried out in shock as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"You betcha," Mei-Lin replied with a smirk on her face raising her gun, "And now to destroy the Kinimoto family for good!"

"Sakura look out!" Tomoyo's voice cried. As Mei-Lin fired Tomoyo shoved Sakura out of the way and the bullet pierced Tomoyo's chest.

"Well, it looks like we'll leave you like that for now considering she's a close friend. Until then. Tigers scatter!" and with that the White Tigers scattered and disappeared.

Sakura bent down and supported Tomoyo's body, "Tomoyo, why? Why did you do it?"

"You deserve to live. I just had this feeling," Tomoyo replied before looking at Eriol who's had tears rolling down his eyes as well.

"Eriol, I'm so sorry. But I had to do what I did. Please understand," Eriol merely nodded as he continued to cry holding Tomoyo's hand.

"Good-bye," she weakly whispered before the darkness took her. There was a dark silence.

"NO!" as Sakura and Eriol cried out breaking the silence as they cried uncontrollably. For Sakura she had lost her only real friend in the world. Eriol has lost the love of his life. Both of them have had their hearts shattered as Tomoyo laid there in Sakura's arms.

"No, not again. Why do I have to lose her too, and in my arms this time?" Sakura weakly whispered as Eriol hugged Sakura. Syaoran in the mean time looked down hiding his face, Blaze placing his hand on his shoulder.

"There was nothing you can do. Someone would've died anyways. It was either Sakura or someone else. Either way you could've saved that person."

Syaoran was about to reply when Sakura spoke, "Syaoran!" she roared looking up at him tears no longer streaming from her face. And the pain in her eyes was replaced with a fierce fire with a burning desire for revenge.

"Yes?" Syaoran replied coolly.

"Initiate me now!"

"Are you sure that you want to join? If so it's permanent. You can't join for personal reasons and then try to quit."

"I'm sure as ever. I'm here to avenge for Tomoyo as well as become a member of your gang. I have no one else. No relatives whatsoever. Most of them died of old age anyways."

Syaoran merely nodded before responding, "Alright. We'll initiate you tomorrow."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't want to be initiate tomorrow, I want to be initiated now!" she roared out in anger.

Syaoran merely looked at her recognizing the pain he felt 3 years ago. He nodded and told her to follow him. They all mounted their bikes, Sakura driving, with Tomoyo's cold body in front of her and sped off into the night.

**So how was that? I bet you didn't expect Tomoyo to die eh? Well anyways next chapter Sakura will be tested if she has the skills to become a Wolf of Hell. Most likely yes considering that Mei-Lin just killed her best friend. Well anyways, stay apprized for the next chapter, Fire of the Wolf.**


	3. Fire of the Wolf

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter III Fire of the Wolf

**Thanks for the compliments guys. And sorry to those who are into Tomoyo and Eriol forever, but not in this case. Tomoyo is no more in this fic. And as for Eriol just read and see what happens to him. One more thing, DON'T TELL ME TO UPDATE SOON BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL TO WORRY ABOUT PLUS IT'S MY GRADUATING YEAR! And now please enjoy Sakura's initiation into the gang.**

The gang rode for half an hour as they made their way towards an abandoned warehouse. When they reached the door Sakura noticed that the door was branded with the gang's symbol, marking their territory. They quickly dismounted and got in. Sakura was about the follow everyone else when Syaoran motioned Sakura to follow him while everyone else went a different direction.

Syaoran took Sakura into a room filled with various melee weapons. Sakura gasped in awe at the selection of different weapons that were available to her. Yet she felt a bit embarrassed at the fact that she's not used to using weapons. In fact she has never even touched them except today when she was given her first weapon.

"You know how to use any of these?" Syaoran as Sakura slowly shook her head, "In that case we'll have to train you however there is the issue on the fact we do a lot of motocross racing. Are you able to do that?" Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran led the way to the back revealing a massive motocross course filled with some of the most insane jumps, equipments and the like. Sakura merely smiled as she saw that the gang valued something that she loved dearly. But at the same time saddened as her bike was also a motocross bike if she removed some of the casing on it.

Syaoran noticed but ignored the sadden expression and showed her a garage filled with various motocross bikes. He passed a few as he then showed Tomoyo's bike. Sakura gasped at the bike as its design was similar to her previous one. But instead of cherry blossom pink it was jet black.

"If you are wondering, when your father ordered the bike Tomoyo insisted that we used her bike design as a basis to your bike. The casing was a custom job in which only your father could do. But we designed the general basics of it your father took it from there before you even picked it up," Syaoran explained, "And it's rather fitting since you've probably used it to motocross so you will use Tomoyo's bike." Sakura merely nodded as she was shown Tomoyo's old equipment, which incidently also jet black. Apparently Tomoyo was on the verge of the title of Black Rose when she died. Sakura merely put on the suit and padding not really caring about Tomoyo's gang life as she took the bike out.

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran wearing a white motocross suit and green padding. The left shoulder bore the symbol of his gang while his right shoulder bore his symbol. His back bore the symbol of ying and yang. Syaoran's bike was also green. He quickly mounted his bike as well as Sakura and they both made their way to the course. Syaoran led her to the starting line where Eriol was standing with a bullhorn in his hand.

"Alright listen up! The Rules are fairly simple. You are to complete this course once. You are expected to execute as many tricks as you can. You are observed on the kinds of tricks that you can do, how insane they are and how well executed. If your score cannot beat Syaoran's score, you will be booted. Is that understood Sakura?" Eriol called from the bullhorn. Sakura merely nodded as Eriol raised his pistol. Sakura revved her bike as she prepared to complete the track and kick Syaoran's ass.

Seconds later the silence was broken as Eriol fired his pistol. At that instant Sakura and Syaoran revved their engines to full as they sped along the track. When they reached the first hill Sakura accelerated as she neared the jump. Not realizing that she had past him Syaoran continued on his speed. As he reached the jump he saw Sakura in front of him already on her way to the next jump. Not daring to lose any more of his airtime, Syaoran quickly did a couple tricks before landing.

From Eriol's point of view he was amazed at Sakura's first trick. She had jumped higher and was able to hand stand on the bike perfectly. **(NOTE THIS RIGHT NOW! I have no idea what kind of tricks people can and cannot do in real motocross, I'm making this up!)** Not a very uncommon trick but Sakura's ability to use her weight during the handstand got her steep enough to go down the hill properly. Moments before landing Sakura had remounted her bike. She knew she was ahead but decided to not look behind and accelerated again towards the next hill but was less steep compared to the last one. She smiled as she sped towards the hill. The moment she jumped she attempted to use her momentum to spin the bike around. An almost perfect spin but at the last second she lost control as the back wheel caught the edge of the hell which almost caused her to fall. But she used whatever little weight she had and was able to get back on track.

Little did she know that Syaoran had landed behind her due to her little mishap. Syaoran smirked as he sped past Sakura to the next jump. The moment he jumped he quickly dismounted and hung on from the backseat of his bike as a counter balance and at the last second remounted his bike as his bike landed moments later. Sakura on the other hand jumped and pulled the same thing except that she curved her entire body as he back arched facing towards the front of her bike. As she landed she flipped back onto the mount and continued the course.

The race went on for a few minutes as the two pulled off trick after trick. Eventually the two had finally completed the course their face dripping in sweat. Both of them dismounted panting hard as they approached Eriol. He merely smiled and then motioned them to follow him.

After all three of them met up with Blaze and Brock, Eriol began to speak, "I'll say this much I am really surprised on how close this is. You both had specifics that really bumped your scores. I'll start with Syaoran since he is the gang's reigning champ," Syaoran smirked at the comment, "Syaoran although did fail to properly execute a few tricks pulled off a series of very and I mean very difficult tricks. Yet he did execute a few basic tricks which brings his score to 90. **(I don't know how to judge a real motocross race; I'm just making this part up as well)** Now Sakura on the other had although didn't execute as many 'insane' tricks had Syaoran had different things that really worked well for her," upon hearing this Syaoran listened intently, "Sakura you had finesse, skill, you executed your trick perfectly without a hitch with the exception of that spin in which you almost crashed, but my what a recovery. For example though, when she executed her first trick, most people even the most skilled people would have trouble executing a perfect handstand. Sakura here executed perfectly with her entire body straight. That is really rare and that really boosted her score. Your final is, 90 as well."

"NANI!" Blaze screamed in amazement, "But that means that she'll have to take the next challenge!"

Eriol nodded before responding, "Sadly yes, she will have to," he then looked at Sakura, "Sakura you will have to, and I mean have to fight Syaoran in hand to hand combat in order to determine your worthiness of joining the gang." Sakura merely gulped as she looked at Syaoran who had already removed his padding and top off revealing a finely built body.

"H-h-hai," Sakura weakly replied, 'Oh man this is nuts. His muscles are huge! No way can I beat him in a fist fight' Sakura thought to herself.

Eriol noticed her expression, "Don't worry Sakura, you will have a handicap. Syaoran will have his hand tied behind him. Syaoran instigated that rule himself."

"No!" Sakura blurted out.

"Are you sure Sakura? I mean it will get rough in there and you will get hurt," Syaoran asked surprising everyone. Usually he didn't care but something about her made him ask.

"Aww is the mighty Syaoran worried over little old me?" Sakura asked sarcastically, "Besides it wouldn't be much of a victory for me if I beat you. And since when did you actually care for the safety of anyone. You always seem to have that cold-heart jackass lone wolf attitude."

Syaoran merely stared at her for a moment before responding, "I don't have to explain myself to you. I'll see you inside. Eriol will brief you on what happens in this bout," and with that Syaoran walked back into the warehouse as the darkness within the building consumed him.

Eriol let out a big sigh before he approached Sakura, "Alright Sakura here is all of the rules. It's a 5 round 1 minute battle. You are to merely attack Syaoran with all your might using whatever you know. The objective however is to remain standing in all 5 rounds," Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Meaning that you cannot be pinned. The moment that Syaoran has pinned you, you've lost the match and you will be kicked," Sakura nodded in understanding.

"So where will I be fighting?" Sakura asked nervously.

"There is a ring inside. Oh and before I forget the moment there is a ring out you will lose automatically as well. Is that clear?" Eriol asked in concern. Sakura merely nodded. Eriol then led her inside through the same door Syaoran had entered. Moments after Sakura had entered someone had hit the light switch and the entire warehouse was lit up. Sakura gapped in awe as the warehouses inside appeared to be a hangar. In the center Syaoran stood there inside a ring wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. The light inside the building had cast shadows upon Syaoran as the shadows had really defined Syaoran's muscle build. Although he wasn't huge in terms of muscle man one could tell he had a six-pack as well built chests shoulders and arms.

Sakura gulped for a moment before she walked towards the ring. She merely stood outside of the ring for a few moments. She thought about Tomoyo for a moment on how she intended to avenge her death and that in turn gave her the courage to step into the ring and take up a fighting stance. Syaoran in turn also took up a fighting stance. Blaze watched from the catwalk with a very solemn expression on his facing, letting out a sigh.

Brock noticed his sigh, "Hey Blaze why the long face?"

Blaze looked at Brock, "Syaoran has taken up his most dangerous stance," Brock raised a brow upon hearing this, "Notice how Syaoran has his left arm back ready to punch while his right arm is in front of him but bent 90° at the elbow?"

Brock thought for a moment before he realized what was happening, "Are you saying that he's using that style against her!"

"Yup. He's using a style that his family created. Dance of the Black Wolf."

"That's insane. He's been known to kill with that style!"

"That's the part that has me worried. It's interesting that he takes minor interest in her and yet uses his most deadly hand to hand combat abilities."

"HEY QUIET DOWN UP THERE!" Eriol called from down below. He then approached the ring and raised his hand. He counted down from 3, bringing his hand down like a karate chop and yelled begin.

Sakura decided to make the first move and charged Syaoran as she tried to round house him. Syaoran merely ducked and elbowed her in the abdomen before sweeping her. She winced in the pain with one eye closed. With the opened eye she saw Syaoran's left fist heading straight for her. She knew that to her right was the edge of the ring so she had to roll to her left. As she rolled her left arm came swinging out from her and rammed straight into Syaoran's face which pushed him back a few steps as he didn't react in time to fend off the hit. Sakura regained her stance and she readied herself. Syaoran merely smirked before returning to his previous stance.

Decided to be the one attacking that time, Syaoran went straight for her as he jumped and attempted to round house Sakura. She ducked but paid for her lack of preparedness and was kicked by Syaoran's other leg which sent her flying to the edge of the ring. Sakura sat up rubbing her left shoulder as it was throbbing in pain from the kick. Syaoran merely stood there expressionless as Sakura slowly got up. Before she could even make a move the door burst open revealing people from the White Tigers gang.

Syaoran turned around and took up his stance. The White Tigers quickly ran up and drawing out Uzi's. Realizing that standing his ground would be suicide he jumped to the nearest wall leaving Sakura exposed. Already aware of the fact that the White Tigers wanted Sakura dead she only stood there frozen in fear. Seeing their chance the White Tigers had raised their weapons aimed at Sakura. Eriol realizing that Sakura was paralyzed with fear he ran up to Sakura as he attempted to get her to safety. But he had realized too late. Although he had gotten Sakura clear of the range, the moment he pushed her out of the way his body was filled with pain.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her dead best friend's boyfriend being ripped apart. Many entered Eriol's body puncturing his limbs and his torso's. Yet some of the bullets had exited through his back blowing wide holes in his back. Sakura's eyes were filled with tears as he fell back breathing out, "Tomoyo" as the darkness consumed him. The Tigers were about to fire at Sakura were Syaoran had pulled out an M16 from the weapons locker and fired. But being highly reflexive, the Tigers managed to jump away.

Sakura sat there for a moment with he hands holding her head as her mind was filled with images of how everyone she knew and cared for dying in front of her. She felt like she was falling down a dark pit as moments after she was engulfed in a dark fire. Then in a flash she felt herself snap as her eyes widen and saw the weapons locker. She walked towards the door in a daze as she managed to dodge every bullet shot at her. Blaze and Brock watched from the catwalk amazed how Sakura seemed unscathed by the torrent of fire. She then entered the room and picked up an Old Russian PSSH SMG. She felt the cold hard steel of the grip as she suddenly felt a new sensation of anger as she ran out of the room.

Syaoran out of the corner of his eye saw Sakura coming out with an AK-47, "What? I thought she doesn't know how to use guns! But of all the guns she had to pick up that one!" and before he realized it, he heard her screaming as she starting running towards the Tigers letting out burst. On her first burst she had pegged one in the leg.

She ran up to him aiming the barrel at his face yelling, "THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER AND HIS WIFE!" letting off a few shots into the man's face before moving on as she aimed the rifle at another one yelling, "THIS IS FOR ERIOL!" killing him before he could react. The last one ran in fear, with Sakura in hot pursuit. Sakura was about to reach the door when she felt a pair of arms pinning her arms and held her back. Sakura struggled as she wanted revenge against those who had killed those close to her.

"NO! LEMMIE GO! I NEED TO TAKE DOWN THOSE BASTARDS!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs and she was kicking trying to free herself.

"Are you insane? You will be killed!" Syaoran retorted as he tried to contain her.

"THAT FUCKING GANG KILLED MY FAMILY. THEY KILLED MY BROTHER, TOMOYO AND NOW ERIOL!"

"I KNOW THE PAIN! THEY KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"OUR PAINS ARE DIFFERENT. YOU WERE OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE WHEN THEY DIED. MY FAMILY DIED IN MY FACE!" and before Sakura realized it someone had knocked her unconscious.

**Hey guys, so what do you think? I don't know if this chapter turned out that well. I kind of rushed it as it lacked review. But please give me some feed back so I know if I should spend more time on this or not.**


	4. Melting the Ice

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter IV Melting the Ice

**Hey there guys. Yeah sorry for killing Tomoyo and Eriol but it's one of the key parts in the next few chapters. And to those who are freaking out at the fact that I'm killing people, don't worry there won't be more 'specific' killing, just nameless gangers. And yes there will be some fluff throughout the next few chapters. Maybe even a little lemon if someone would like to help me. Anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

Sakura woke up in a daze to find herself some place strange. At first she couldn't make anything out, but after blinking a few times she could see that she was in a green room. She sat up as she looked at the wall opposite her to see series of swords hanging on the wall. To her right was a window, and to her left she could see Syaoran on his desk working on something on his computer.

Syaoran noticed her, "Oh so you're awake," in a monotonous tone his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Where am I," Sakura asked feeling very groggy placing a hand behind her head feeling a lump, "And what happened last night?"

"Three Tigers found us and assaulted us. They killed Eriol and you went on a rampage killing two of them. You were about to go after the third one but I restrained you and I had to knock you out," Syaoran replied his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Oh right," Sakura meekly replied as she brought her knees up wrapping her arms around her legs. She started to cry as she saw the pained faces upon Tomoyo's and Eriol's faces when they died. She couldn't believe that they were gone, the last of her family. She felt like she was going to go insane, but something about Syaoran made her feel safe, yet she kept that to herself.

Syaoran finished his business and stood up and was about to leave the room, "I'll get lunch started. Blaze came by this morning and brought you a set of clothes; it's in the washroom." And with that he walked out. Sakura merely sat there and sadness over took her as she sobbed hiding her head in her knees.

Syaoran heard her break down from outside came back in and sat besides her, although unsure of what to do merely placed a hand on her shoulder thinking, 'Something about her makes me feel sorry for her and at the same time I feel so comfortable around her. Heck I even have this strong desire to protect her. Maybe, just maybe she's the one that mother spoke of years ago.'

Flashback

"_Syaoran!" a woman called as a 10 year old boy ran up to his mother._

"_Yes mom?" the boy replied._

"_Your sisters tell me that you have a crush on someone."_

_Syaoran blushed before replying, "Yes. Her name's Mei-Lin Rei."_

"_I see. Well maybe she's the one. You seem very happy at the thought of her."_

"_What do you mean by, 'the one'?"_

"_It's just that it may be that you and Mei-Lin are destined for each other. Either that or she is someone who is meant to fill the time until you actually meet that special someone who will be the precious person in your life."_

"_Mom I don't get it."_

_Syaoran's mom merely chuckled before responding, "Someday you will. I promise you. But remember this: When you meet that one, protect her with your life. Understand?"_

"_Somewhat," Syaoran meekly replied before both of them shared a laugh together._

End Flashback

Syaoran continued to sit there with his hand on her shoulder when he decided to say something, "Sakura everything will be alright. If it makes you feel any better, you passed your entrance test." Sakura looked at him pleadingly as if she wanted something more from Syaoran. Not getting the hint Sakura simply embraced him as she continued to cry. Utterly bewildered at her actions, as he had forgotten how to treat women, he merely sat there and place and arm around her, still wondering what to do.

They sat there for about half and hour before Syaoran spoke up, "Ano, Sakura I really need to get lunch done," he looked at Sakura to find that she had fallen asleep again. He slowly unwrapped Sakura's arms and gently laid her down. 'What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember how to treat women?' Syaoran asked himself a bit angry that he couldn't do anything to help her. He closed the door and went for the fridge. He looked through to find something to put together when he heard someone knocking the door. Syaoran closed the fridge door and walked towards the door almost tripping over his helmet which was lying on the floor between the couch and the T.V. Syaoran opened the door to find that Blaze at the front of the door.

"Hello again Syaoran. Mind if I come in?" Blaze asked stifling a yawn.

"Sure. I was about to make lunch. I guess it's for three now."

Blaze walked in noticing a pillow and a blanket was on the couch, "Two things: Am I assume that you slept on the couch? Or the other way around and she's now sleeping in your bed? And two, how is she?"

Syaoran let out a small smile which surprised Blaze, "I slept on the couch, and she's sleeping again. And she still is getting over the shock of losing two friends in one night."

"I see. Poor her."

"I guess. I just wish I could do something to help her," Syaoran stated as he went back to the fridge and pulled out a tray of eggs.

"Well one way is to open up to her. You know, get rid of that icy exterior and show her the real you."

Syaoran's face hardened upon hearing that starting straight at Blaze, "Don't you ever dare mention that again. Remember the last time I did that? I lost my family because of it. I won't risk getting hurt again!"

"Syaoran you baka that was different, she was using you for crying out loud! There we no way you could've known!"

"Stop it Lighting. We will not speak of this again. You hear?"

Blaze let out a sigh before responding, "Yeah, yeah I hear. But you better watch out when Sakura wants you."

Syaoran had just placed some eggs into a pot of water, "What is that suppose to mean?" still wearing that hardened expression.

"Syaoran drop the façade. I swear it pisses me off greatly. It even pissed of Eri…" Blaze stopped for a moment realizing that Syaoran probably wouldn't want to hear that at the moment, "Sorry. But the thing is Sakura is all alone now. She doesn't have any family or relatives, her best friend is gone and her best friend's boyfriend is also gone. She has no one. Chances are that she'll turn to you. You already know that Brock and I already have someone, and there is no way in hell that we can do anything about it, plus personally I think that you two would make a perfect couple."

Syaoran snapped, "Perfect couple? Excuse me? I don't think so buddy."

"Oh but I think so. The only thing is, you've gotta get rid of that cold hearted personality of yours and go back to the nice guy you once were."

"Oh so you want me to become the person who defends everyone's little ass and accept the prettiest woman into my heart where I can get hurt again? I don't think so. That happened once; I'm not going to lay my ass and heart on the line where it can get hurt again. Tomoyo and Eriol were different because I grew up with them, but everyone else including Sakura means shit all to me in terms of their emotional well being!" And before he knew it someone had punched Syaoran hard in the head and in the stomach. Bewildered as he fell to his knees he looked up to find that Sakura and Blaze had both struck him.

"How can you be so cruel to only care for yourself you jackass?" Sakura cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"Good question," Blaze started, "Another good one is why did you say what you did especially when it runs the risk of being heard? In fact why do you even still maintain this persona? It's ridiculous if you ask me."

Syaoran groaned as he got up, "It's fairly simple really. Those who let their emotions run wild run the risk of becoming crazy and will do foolish things. Take Sakura for example," that last remark set off Sakura as she started crying as she ran out of the room.

Blaze gave Syaoran another punch in the gut, "You cold hearted bastard. I don't even know why I've put up with you as long as I did. Maybe it was due to Tomoyo's and Eriol's caring personalities that I was able to put up with you since they did. But since both of them are gone I can clearly see that you are a jackass." And with that Blaze ran off trying to find Sakura. Syaoran merely sat there on the ground his mind being filled with emotions that he thought he had buried, one of them being, guilt.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" Syaoran yelled throwing his head back, his hands holding his head.

Sakura had just left the building running to her left with Blaze hot on her trail. But he wasn't able to catch up as Blaze struggled to even keep up. Sakura had just reached Penguin Park as she finally gave in and fell to her knees crying.

Blaze finally caught up out of breath barely able to breath out, "Sakura I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"I thought that he might be different I thought that he might've somehow cared for me," Sakura sobbed, "But now I know that he's still that cold hearted bastard from the other day when he asked about my bike."

"Umm…Yeah Tomoyo told me about that," Blaze responding with a hand behind the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about your bike. But seriously if you met Syaoran a couple years back you would've been enamored with him. Sadly I met him just days before his new persona came into play."

Sakura turned around, her eyes and nose red from crying, "What did happen to Syaoran?"

"I cannot tell you," Blaze responded putting his other hand up, "That is something that he has to tell himself."

"Damn him for being so secretive," Sakura snarled.

Before Blaze could say anything he heard someone from behind him spoke, "Blaze, please go home. I'll tell her," Blaze whipped around to see Syaoran staring at him with a different expression. He looked almost, solemn. Blaze nodded as he patted Sakura on the shoulders before walking off whistling a tune.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sakura hissed.

"It's only fair that you know why I am such a dick I guess," Syaoran replied, "But not while you're down there. Let's take a seat on that bench," Syaoran offered his hand but Sakura slapped it away as she got up herself.

They both took a seat before Syaoran let out a sigh before speaking, "First of all before I begin, I'm telling you this so you can understand. I don't expect sympathy or a change of heart."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, and get on with your story?" Sakura replied looking at him blankly.

"Well it started about 13 years ago. I was 10 and I fell in love with this girl. You've already met her, its Mei-Lin," Sakura nodded as she recalled Mei-Lin said something similar during their first encounter, "Well at first we just simply hung out. You know, the usual things friends do. As we got older things started to get serious. Then one night three years back, I was on a date with Mei-Lin. As I think you might've been told that was around the time I had just sworn in Blaze into the gang, before he became the Black Lighting. Anyways, Mei-Lin and I were on a date when I got a phone call, from Eriol, telling me that my entire family was slaughtered by the White Tigers, and he overheard the Tigers say that they had their orders from Mei-Lin." Sakura gasped as she absorbed all this information.

"But how could she have been a member of that gang if she didn't have the tattoo?" Sakura asked curious as how she gotten past Syaoran.

"I don't know really," Syaoran replied, "But anyways the moment I heard that I looked at Mei-Lin and freaked out asking her if it was true. And do you want to know the worst part?"

Sakura tilted her head slightly as she responding, "Umm….she openly admitted it?"

"Exactly," Syaoran replied quietly, "The moment she said that I felt my heart shattered as I felt the pain of not only losing my family, but the one responsible was someone who I loved. I felt like I was in hell. I also did something that I swore that I never do. I hit her hard on the head that I knocked her out. Right after that I ran away from her and ran home as fast as I could. Only to find that the house I lived in was in flames. I fell to my knees watching my house burned down. Eriol was there and we stayed there for a while morning the loss of the family. Afterwards Eriol and I went to my apartment to find that it hadn't been attacked and so I've stayed there since then while he lived with Tomoyo. That night I was contemplating on what had just happened. I was in shock. I knew that I couldn't do anything else except find a way to get revenge. But I knew that because of the war, I couldn't exactly get my hands on her. But I felt so horrible, so, defiled at the fact that I let that bitch touch me, that I vowed that I would never let anyone get into my heart again, and thus the cold hearted Syaoran Li was born. At first I scared a lot of people because of my persona but that was how I earned the title, Black Wolf, for I had the darkest heart. I killed many in cold blood, and I've even let people who wanted their suffering to end live to suffer more. I was that cold Sakura." Syaoran finished as a tear drop came streaming down his face.

Sakura merely sat there mesmerized at Syaoran's story. 'Such anger and hatred, all because he opened himself to someone who just happened to be a member of his enemy,' Sakura thought to herself. Without realizing it she had found herself wrapping an arm around Syaoran's shoulders.

"It'll be alright Xiao-Lang. Unlike Mei-Lin I won't hurt you in any way," Sakura stated softly, "I know it's difficult to accept right now but I promise you that I won't do to you what Mei-Lin did to you."

Syaoran nodded before responding, "Please, call me Syaoran, Xiao-Lang is too formal. And do you swear that you won't betray the gang, or me?"

Sakura nodded as she swore that she would stand by him and the gang forever. And before Syaoran realized it Sakura kissed Syaoran on the temple. Not too far from them, Blaze had been watching them from behind a tree.

"Hmpf, she's the one for him. I just know it," Blaze looked up into the afternoon sky, "She's the one who will turn him back into his original state. Moyo, you were right. Her heart is pure. Untainted love that just waiting to be shared." He then walked off careful not to reveal himself.

"Sakura thanks for understanding," Syaoran finally said after a moment of silence.

"Sure thing. What are friends for?" Sakura replied, 'I may have gotten him to come out of his shell, but his eyes are still cold. But at least there is slight warmth now. It's a sign' Sakura thought to herself.

She then got up looking over her shoulder, "Hey Syaoran I'm going to for a walk. I'll be back around 2 ok?"

"Sure. Oh do you have a cell phone?" Syaoran asked.

"My number is (448) 382-1781," Sakura replied flatly. She then turned and walked along the path. Syaoran on the other hand remained on the bench deep in thought.

'Hmmm….maybe I can open myself just a bit. Maybe, just for her. I could still maintain the façade around others, but maybe, just maybe around her I'll make an exception. NO WAIT!' Syaoran shaking his head vigorously, 'You promised yourself that you'd never fall in love again, especially how I broke up with Mei-Lin. I can't tell Sakura how I broke really up. I'd probably lose her respect. Such an angel doesn't deserve to hear such words. She won't. I will protect her with my life if I after to….WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Why can't you maintain the fact that you can't get attached to anyone? Tomoyo and Eriol were the last ones who've ever seen me "normal" and I swore that I never let anyone see me normal. Plus where the hell are these emotions coming from? I swear that I haven't felt these emotions for years. Why now? Why when we are finally gaining an upper hand in this war that I end up gaining these emotions, and also lose the top two members in the Japanese wing. Damn it all we are so close in wiping out the Tigers. I could smell victory. But now she has shown up and…..she's melting my heart. Damn it all I'm so confused!' Syaoran sat there for a while before he finally go up and headed back to his apartment lost in thought.

**So how was that? A bit of fluff ne? Well anyways there will be more Sakura and Syaoran fluff on the way, and now that Sakura knows Syaoran's past, what will she do with him and will she be able to completely melt the ice that incases Syaoran's heart? Sure she's gotten to him a bit, but not completely. Plus, you've seen a bit of Syaoran's psychological workings. At least you should have an idea of how his mind is working in all of this. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review.**


	5. Syaoran's Pride

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter V Syaoran's Pride

**Hey guys it's me again, and I'll try to update as fast as I can whenever time allows me to. Please note that I will not update regularly, because I am in grade 12, AND I WANT TO GET MY ASS OUT OF THERE WITH GOOD GRADES! Anyways please enjoy this chapter and leave your reviews. Thanks. Buh-bye.**

**Kokari: I know that you want me to update my stories fast, but there's a hitch. I'm in grade 12 at the moment. So that means that I have to work harder than I normally would. Plus there's the fact that I'm working on 4 other stories, one of them happening to be Wrath of the Evangelion, the other being this one, as well as A Knights Tale: Becoming a Knight and another fanfic that I'm writing out before typing it out. So anyways, please enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Noir Rose: Well since you want fluff, care to give me some material? Then I could please your desire to see more fluff, I can incorporate it into future chapters as well as my other romance fanfics.**

Syaoran entered his apartment still deep in thought, but was finally able to convince himself that he cannot and would never open his heart up to anyone, especially Sakura. He entered his room to and walked towards the kitchen where he had planned to make some egg sandwiches. But knowing that Sakura wouldn't be back he decided to do some training. He quickly grabbed his MP3 Player and a sword from the wall across his bed and headed up to the roof.

He fired up his MP3 player and drew his sword, and took up a stance, waiting for whatever song to come up.

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the song Still Waiting by Sum 41. They do)**

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in  
_

Syaoran jumped into action as the song was playing, moving with the beat of the song. Oddly enough as he listened to the lyrics he found comfort in the song as it really described how messed up his life was.

_  
Drop dead a bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation  
Three times I see no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction_

So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time (to listen)

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance and understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But whose left? to start the pleading  
How far will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the sickness

So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time (to listen)

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless  
Tell me: so

What have we done  
We're in a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
I don't know what to feel

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

As the song faded to an end he heard someone clapping from behind. He spun around swiftly, eyes widening for a split second and only that split second; Sakura had followed him to the roof and had apparently been watching him for who knows how long.

"I thought that you'd be gone for a lot longer," Syaoran snapped coldly, not comfortable with people watching him at all.

"Well I thought that I did enough thinking and so I came back, and I just happen to see you start your thing when I reached the building," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Well that's nice. But I prefer to train alone. Knowing people are watching only throws off my concentration," Syaoran replied, 'That's not true. You noticed her a long time ago,' Syaoran's conscious told him, 'That may be but I'm not going to open myself up to anyone. That's final. Now shut up and leave me alone!' Syaoran retorted, 'Fine, fine you arrogant bastard.'

"Syaoran? What's up? You look troubled," Sakura said in worry.

"What do you care? I only told you that story so that you can understand why I act the way I do. Did you expect me to actually become a softy or something?" Syaoran rudely replied.

Sakura gasped at his retort, "Don't be so arrogant! And here I thought that you actually started to open up to me. I guess I was wrong. I'll be in MY apartment room. See ya loser!"

"Yeah? Well good riddance!" Syaoran called towards Sakura who was already going down the stairs, 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?' Syaoran thought to himself angrily, 'Dumb ass, you are enamored with her,' his conscious responded, 'What? Fuck that. There is no way I'll fall in love again. My heart was broken once I'm going to do that. Besides I have the gang war to worry about,' Syaoran retorted, 'You fucking selfish, arrogant disrespectful bastard! You and your god damn pride. You're too damn proud of your ability to hide yourself in that block of ice that you won't even let yourself go even just for her. I don't even know why I still try to break down your walls. You make me sick. Good day,' and with that Syaoran's conscious disappeared, 'Finally. Peace and quiet' Syaoran thought to himself as he headed back down to his room.

Sakura had run into her room, locked the door and jumped into her bed crying, "Damn that arrogant, egotistical bastard!" Sakura yelled into her pillow, 'Why can't he just admit that he enjoys my company? I know that he was well aware of me when he was practicing. So why now does he acts like a cold hearted bastard? I just wish I could get him to admit that he is wrong.' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to cry.

Syaoran returned into his room and decided to get started on his egg sandwich. After about half an hour of prepping everything he finally made his sandwich. He quickly poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down on his couch thinking.

'God damn it. He's right. I am too damn proud. But admitting defeat is a sign of weakness. I won't give in to my feelings. I'd lose my power if I gave into my feelings and go back to my old self. I'm a lot more powerful now than I was back then. I swore to myself that I'd never be that weak.'

Before Syaoran could continue on his train of thought his cell phone rang, "Hello? Syaoran speaking."

"Hey Syaoran it's me Blaze. I've set up an appointment for Sakura's tattoo," Blaze spoke.

"Alright. Pick her up then," Syaoran responded not wanting to see Sakura.

"Sorry no can do because afterwards there's a rumble with the Tigers again. I managed to find some survivors from Fang Division and had a quarter of Delta Division to come down and help us out in his rumble," Blaze replied.

"Fine. When and where?" Syaoran asked.

"The tattoo appointment is at 4 o'clock which is in two hours, and the rumble is at 6 at the construction yard near the harbor," Blaze replied.

"Alright then, thanks Lightning. But you know how uncomfortable I feel around her," Syaoran stated.

"I know, but you're the only one available for this, considering Brock and I have to coordinate with the other wolves plus I have to give Brock a crash course on using rifles," Blaze simply replied.

"Alright then, I'll see you at 6 o'clock," Syaoran replied turning off his cell phone letting out a sigh as he did, 'Great now I have to get her to the damn tattoo parlor so that she can properly be inducted into the gang. God damn it this day has been such a mess,' Syaoran thought to himself. Syaoran finished eating his sandwich and looked at the clock which read 2:30, 'Better tell her about getting the tattoo around three and tell her be ready by 3:30.' Syaoran thought to himself. So for a half hour he merely sat there looking at the ceiling above him. 3:00 finally rolled around and Syaoran finally got up and went up to Sakura's floor. He approached the door and gently knocked it.

Sakura quickly opened the door to find Syaoran standing in front of her, "What do you want, ass?" Sakura asked scathingly.

"You're tattoo appointment is at 4:00, we leave at 3:30. Afterwards we are heading towards North Tomoeda for a rumble," Syaoran coolly replied.

"Rumble? Oh my god, don't tell me that there is another gang battle?" Sakura asked fearfully.

Syaoran nodded before responding, "You got it, and we're up against the Tigers again," Sakura afraid that she might say the wrong words only nodded.

"I'll be back to pick you up at 3:30. So be ready, try to wear a sleeveless shirt or at least make sure that your left arm is full exposed," Syaoran stated before walking away.

Sakura closed the door, leaning on it before falling down to her knees, quietly crying, "Oh god no. Why do I have to witness more killing, especially after what happened last time?" Sakura asked, reliving the memories of how both Tomoyo and Eriol died saving Sakura and the pained expressions on their faces scared Sakura.

Later that afternoon Syaoran had picked up Sakura wearing the same pair of cargo pants but he had a sword strapped on as well and was wearing a sleeveless shirt which showed both tattoos as well as a vest, all of his clothes were either black or black with flames. Sakura on the other hand wore a pair of black leather pants that hugged her hips and legs tightly and wore a red halter top. She was also wearing the holster that Tomoyo had given her the other day, and on top she wore the same blue vest she was wearing at the interview.

"Grab your helmet and let's get going," Syaoran stated, eyeing Sakura's appearance for a moment before walking towards the elevator. Sakura quickly grabbed the helmet Syaoran had given her, and locked her room before following him. They reached the garage without saying a word and quickly mounted Syaoran's bike and they quickly headed off towards the tattoo parlor.

When they reached it they found themselves a rather large building that read, "Wolverines Tattoo Parlor" on the front above the door was a neon image of a wolverine bearing its fangs. They quickly entered the building where they were greeted by someone about Sakura's height, with his eyes just as squinty as Brock's eyes.

Sakura took a moment before she realized who it was, "Takashi? You're part of the Wolves of Hell?"

"You know him?" Syaoran asked, surprised, but he didn't show it.

"Yeah we had classes together back at Tokyo U. That's why he never went swimming with us or wore any white clothing," Sakura stated, still surprised one of her friends was part of the gang.

"Yeah well Syaoran made it a rule that we never reveal our gang affiliations so here we are, about to induct you into the gang, making you swearing to secrecy and all that jazz. Anyways let's get going, I'm going to make your tattoo," Takashi stated. They followed Takashi into a private room where there was a table with various tools and gadgets. Takashi told Sakura to take a seat while he prepared the machinery.

Sakura quickly took off her vest to remove your holster before putting on her vest back on again. Feeling extremely nervous, Sakura walked up towards the seat and sat down, while she watched Takashi put in the appropriate colour pigments into the machine. Sakura turned to Syaoran for comfort only to find that he wasn't inside. Sakura's heart sank a little that she was all alone with no support from Syaoran.

Takashi then fired up the unit as he began to make the tattoo. Just as Takashi started working making the tattoo Syaoran came in with a chair and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura's heart rose as she thought that Syaoran might've had just enough hear to be with Sakura. But her train of thought was instantly replaced with searing pain on her left arm. Out of pure instincts Syaoran immediately grabbed Sakura's other hand as he allowed her to hold on to his. Although knowing Syaoran was probably going to shrug it off later Sakura took advantage of the moment and enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his.

The session lasted for about an hour as the design was rather complex and it was a solid tattoo. Although feeling sore she was glad that she bore the tattoo. She quickly took off her vest for a moment to put her holster back on, Syaoran noticed something white on Sakura's back was hidden as it was mostly on her lower back.

"Hey Sakura, what's that on your back?" he curiously asked. Although he tried to hide it he failed to simply through the way he asked.

Sakura giggled a moment before responding, "It's a tattoo of a cherry blossom. I figured that since my name does mean that I might as well have a tattoo of one. Anyways don't we have a rumble to get going to?" Sakura asked as she had placed on her holster and vest again. Syaoran nodded as he paid Takashi and quickly followed Sakura out to his bike to find that she was already sitting and waiting. Syaoran quickly mounted his bike and sped off to North Tomoeda to meet up with the rest of his gang.

They rode for 45 minutes before they meet up with a large gathering of men and women. They were soon greeted by Blaze and Brock, who was bearing a tattoo as well, while Blaze was proudly showing off his Black Lightning tattoo.

"I see that you've managed to get this many from Delta and that many is actually what's left of Fang?" Syaoran asked coolly not showing his surprise.

"You betcha! I managed to mooch off 30 out of Delta Division while Fang has elected a new leader and will be leaving us soon to rebuild themselves," Blaze responded, "We're ready to go. We're just waiting for the word. But I have a feeling that Sakura's life is in danger."

"That maybe, but she's now a part of the gang and she will do her part, or I will make her," Syaoran replied, wearing his hardened expression again. Sakura overheard Syaoran's last comment felt her heart sink again as Syaoran showed that he didn't to even care for Sakura one bit.

Syaoran looked at Sakura to see that she was hiding her face, feeling a little bad walked up to her whispering, "Sorry, but I have to do this. It's part of my current image as Black Wolf. Don't worry, I'll be helping you whenever I can," cracking a very small smile before walking off. Yet that didn't help Sakura that much as she figured that he was simply justifying himself for being such a cold hearted ass. Yet before she could think anymore Syaoran started barking orders for everyone to prepare for battle. People were prepping weapons, sharpening blades or having conversations treating it as if it was their last. Five minutes later everyone was ready and they all mounted their bikes and sped off to the harbor to meet up with the White Tigers.

The ride wasn't too long as the park was near the harbor. They all quickly dismounted drawing their weapons, Sakura staying near Syaoran. Suddenly the air was filled with a gun shot as it signified the signal that the Tigers were waiting for them and that the battle had begun. Instantly everyone dispersed in all directions, breaking off into groups and took cover. They sat there for a moment before they heard the familiar clanking of a fragmentation grenade **(A/N I'll be calling them frag from now on)** as it came to halt for a moment exploding injuring those nearby one of them being Brock.

Suddenly several of the Wolves stood up and brought their weapons to bear only to be shot down. Realizing that the Tigers came early to prepare, Syaoran signaled 9 men to follow him. Quickly running through an alley with the 9 men and Sakura in tow, he tried to make his way towards where the Tigers were and hoping to blindside him. His hopes were dashed as Tigers appeared out of nowhere and opened fire. Although he and the others managed to get out of the way Syaoran was grazed along his shoulder.

"Shit, damn it to hell," Syaoran cursed realizing that there was no way out. To his left he noticed Sakura fumbling with something in her vest pulling out a frag grenade. She leaned against the opposite wall trying to peak at where the Tigers were without getting shot. Seeing that they were close made her job easier. She quickly pulled the pin and releases the trigger for a moment before tossing it. As if on cue, one of the Tigers picked up the grenade assuming he had a moment to spare, the grenade exploded in his hands killing most of those around him mutilating their bodies horribly as shrapnel tore great chunks of flesh from their bodies. Those who survived were crying in pain as their flesh was seared from the explosion. Quick as lightning Syaoran and the others got of their hiding spot shot down the few remaining Tigers and continued.

They had reached behind the Tigers line only to be greeted by a horrible sight. On the grounds before the Tigers laid bodies of the Wolves. On the Wolves line the few that survived were firing off shots as they attempted to take as many as they could without getting themselves killed. Syaoran felt the great loss hit him squarely in his heart, and in a fit of rage he let out a mighty roar which spurred his men to do the same and blindly charged the Tigers firing off every bullet in their clip. Although they did take out many the Tigers had the upper hand and easily gunned down most of the men and had pegged Syaoran twice in his left leg, another bullet piercing his right shoulder and another embedding itself in his right shin. However undeterred Syaoran kept charging. In his rage he failed to notice that all of his men save Sakura were dead and all weapons were aimed at him ready to fire. Seeing this Sakura quickly pulls Syaoran aside as the Tigers fired a vicious volley at them missing only by centimeters. Knowing that they couldn't win, she dragged Syaoran, who was in a daze, through the alleyway and made their way back to the Wolves line. She found Blaze tending to Brocks wound.

She tapped Blaze on the shoulder to grab his attention, "We have to get the hell outta here Lightning. We can't win!"

"I know," Blaze responding, "But Syaoran is the one who makes the call. I have no power..." he voiced drifted off noticing something about Sakura's tattoo, "Sakura, take your gun, and fire it into the air three times."

Now she was confused, "What? I just thought you said that only Syaoran could make that call."

"Ok, look at our tattoos and tell me what is different between them," Blaze responded. Sakura looked at hers and his. They were both the same, it was a wolf sitting, engulfed in fire, yet she couldn't see the difference. She gave him a confused stare. Blaze smacked himself in the head before speaking again.

"We may have the same design, but look at the colour of its eyes. Mine are white, yours is black. Only the leaders are allowed that. Syaoran has given you the role of 2nd in Command to replace Eriol. Now fire your gun, I will explain everything later!" Doing what she was told she quickly pulled out her gun raised it in the air and fired three times, which was followed by a single shot from the Tigers end, signifying the end of the battle. The members of the gang looked at Syaoran who had fallen unconscious from his outburst in disgust to see him in such a state and to even risk the entire contingent. Sakura quickly gathered him up with the help of Blaze and took him to his bike.

"So what's going to happen now?" Sakura asked feeling extremely worried about something.

Blaze let out a sigh before responding, "For now I will be in command of this part of the gang until Syaoran has returned to duty. However only you can allow him," he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she continued to speak, "Take him home, and stay with him. Make this idiot learn his fucking lesson. He can't let his feelings rule him. Ever since Eriol and Tomoyo died he's lost his cool. They kept him in check. Now that duty falls to you. Don't fail. We need his leadership."

Sakura could only nod as Blaze turned around and organized what was left of the contingent. Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she put on hers and Syaoran's helmet before speeding off to her apartment; sitting behind Syaoran to ensure that he didn't fall, and although it was a difficult ride however as Syaoran was taller. Luckily she made it back without incident as she carried Syaoran with difficultly up into the building, where she was then helped by the staff when she entered and took him up to his room where she stayed intended to giving Syaoran hell.

A few hours later Syaoran woke up in a daze wondering what had happened. He remembered charging, but then couldn't remember anything else. As he tried to get up he felt pain all over his body, specifically in his right shoulder and left leg. Sakura who was outside heard Syaoran's painful groans and went in to check him.

"Oh good so you're awake," Sakura commented, ready to lash out at him for what happened today.

"What the hell happened," Syaoran asked, "Did we win?"

Sakura sighed, "Nope. We lost big time. 10 in total survived. Fang Division was slaughtered."

"What?" Syaoran asked in disbelief, "Who the hell called the retreat though. Only I have the authority now."

"Not anymore," Sakura replied pointing to her tattoo, "As you can see, my status within the gang is the same as yours." Syaoran stared in disbelief as he saw that the eyes of the wolf was black just as his signifying that she was also a leading member. However it was he who had ordered that Sakura was ranked as a leading member, he never expected her to actually call a retreat.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL THE RETREAT YOU BITCH?" Syaoran roared feeling extremely angry.

Sakura on the other hand slapped Syaoran as she spoke, "If I didn't, ALL OF US WOULD HAVE DIED YOU BAKA!" Sakura then back handed him but he had grabbed her wrist, but she continued to speak, "Ever since Eriol and Tomoyo died you've been a complete ass. I swear you are so fucking moody. And then before the battle, you just barked out orders to have the weapons ready. You didn't even plan for the battle. You just ran in and fought. What did you expect? Win by fighting and thinking by the seat of your pants? Because of your fucked up leadership, not only have you got the rest of Fang Division killed, you reduced the Delta Division contingent from 30 to 7 in one battle!"

"It was a small sacrifice to avenge their deaths!" Syaoran roared back standing up.

Yet Sakura was far from intimidated, "A SMALL SACRIFICE?" she asked in complete disbelief, "ARE THE LIVES OF 33 MEN AND WOMEN WORTH IT FOR REVENGE? FUCK, MEI-LIN WASN'T EVEN THERE YOU DOLT. THERE WOULD'VE BEEN NO POINT! BUT NOOOO THE GREAT SYAORAN LI, A.K.A. THE BLACK WOLF HAD TO TRY TO PLAY THE HERO AND SENT AN ENTIRE CONTINGENT INTO A HOPELESS BATTLE! Yeah, I can see the honor in that, big time glory, how marvelous."

Syaoran realizing what Sakura said was true, but he fought anyways, "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really? Oh do tell, try me," Sakura retorted.

"You just wouldn't understand!" Syaoran yelled back trying to find a way to win this argument.

"Oh so that's it? You think that I wouldn't understand because I'm a girl? For fuck sake I've suffered just as much as you did. For god sake even I suffered by Mei-Lin's hand. Not as badly but still, it's just as painful. Fuck I watched my family die before me. You simply watched the aftermath. You and your fucking pride, you and your damn emotional barriers. And now this quest for revenge! You've gotta let the past rest and move on. If you live like this fuck I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do. You take pride in the fact that you killed people in cold blood? The fact that you've shielded yourself from the world so that they can't see the real you? You disgust me Syaoran Li. I swear I wonder how Tomoyo and Eriol even put up with you. They didn't deserve to die for you."

That last remark hit Syaoran hard, "DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE FOR ME? HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SPEAK SUCH SLANDER ABOUT MY COUSIN AND HIS GIRLFRIEND?"

"I never said such a thing," Sakura replied coldly, "Fact is they could've died for better reasons. THEY COULD'VE DIED OF OLD AGE AFTER SPENDING A LIFETIME TOGETHER. BUT NO, YOU HAD TO BE SUCH A SELFISH BASTARD AND LET THEM DIE DIDN'T YOU. YOU SICKEN ME TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL." Knowing that she had given him a lot to think about, she stormed out slamming the door behind her. Syaoran was dumbfounded as her words hit Syaoran pretty hard. He slumped back into his bed feeling tears forms in his eyes as images of what he saw at the family mansion as well as Eriol's and Tomoyo's bodies began to flash through his mind. He let out a deafening cry as he collapsed on to his knees crying.

**So what do you think? A bit excessive? Not enough? Please give me your opinions. If need be I'll revise the chapter. But please leave me your reviews. It'll be greatly appreciated indeed. Till next chapter then.**


	6. Other Side of the Coin

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter VI Other Side of the Coin

**Hey there. See? I told you guys that killing Tomoyo and Eriol would serve a purpose. Don't worry, their purpose isn't a one time thing, they will be making 'appearances' throughout the story. BTW this chapter will contain my VERY FIRST LEMON so please leave your reviews and comments. Please enjoy and place your reviews.**

**Noir Rose: Thanks a lot for the compliment. And yes I agree that Syaoran needed that smack in the face. And as for the fluff thing, I was just asking for suggestions. You know, what you would like to see.**

**MzEvilBlossoms: Thanks for the review. And I took your idea of the lemon, and so here you go, this will be my first lemon EVER so please give me the best review you can.**

**Wolf Blossom: Thanks for the review, and yes I know it's kind of sad that I had Tomoyo and Eriol killed but their purpose was in death as you will notice in this chapter. Oh and as for the gang system don't worry, Sakura will be familiarizing herself with the gang system in the next few chapters so don't you worry. After that I'm going to have fun with the rest of the story.**

Syaoran spent the greater part of the afternoon and evening in his room trashing the place. Knowing that Syaoran might do something stupid, Sakura took the opportunity when Syaoran was unconscious and took out all of his weapons, and locked the windows. However what she didn't expect when she decided to check in on him was to seem him a complete wreak Yet he was sound asleep, but his face was puffy from crying and he had worn himself out from destroying his room. Sakura simply smiled before closing the door and going back to her reading.

Syaoran however did not fare well as his minds were filled with disturbing images. The partially burnt bodies of his family, Tomoyo's contorted face after she had took the bullet for Sakura, even Eriol's body from multiple bullet shots all these images and then some were flooding his mind as he tried to sort them out. Soon it went blank and he began to hear familiar voices, two in particular.

"Oi, baka get off the floor you pathetic idiot."

"He's right. I can't believe the great Syaoran Li is lying there like a coward."

"That may be, but then again, he is a coward. He's been like that for three years hiding behind some macho mask while this part of him eats away. Pathetic really."

"Agreed. However at first it was sad because he did lose his family to her in one go."

"That is true; however I didn't expect him to actually hold that mask up. Hell I don't even know why we even bothered to be his friend." That last comment angered Syaoran as he bolted right up looking at the offending voices. He choked when he saw that it was Tomoyo and Eriol who were the source of the voices. Yet what had choked him up so bad was the fact that Tomoyo still had the bullet wound on her chest. Eriol on the other was much worse, far worse. His body was horribly torn. His right arm was hanging by a few strands of ligaments; his left eye was pierced leaving a clean hole. His legs were battered but they still held him up. Yet his body was by far worse than anything he had seen after the incident. Eriol's lower body was revealed as his intestines hung out, his stomach as well leaking out its gases. His liver was shot to pieces same thing for his kidneys. His chest was battered yet he could perfectly see his heart but instead of a heart was a large hole indicating that it was shot into nothing when he died.

"Like what you see?" Eriol smirked, "Because of you we ended up like this."

"How could you yell at Sakura like that?" Tomoyo asked scathingly, "She was only trying to help. And it was YOU who said to US that we should have Sakura inducted into a leading position."

Syaoran finally clearing his throat spoke, his voice shaking uncontrollably, "T-t-t-t-omoyo…..E-e-e-ri…ol…….."

Eriol laughed as Syaoran tried to speak, "That's pathetic really. The cool level headed Syaoran scared. This is something I've been waiting to see for a long time."

"Yeah, too bad Sakura isn't here. Better yet, you are damn lucky your family isn't here. They moved on already."

"What….do…you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"When people die people can choose to move on to the next life or not. Your family stayed with you for quite a while actually," Eriol explained enjoying seeing Syaoran's pained face, "Yet after a year or so they saw that you've changed yourself for the worst and gave up. They went on. After this I highly doubt you'll see us again. This is pathetic really."

"Eriol dear let's just leave this poor puppy alone. He's can't really do much and I don't think you or I can do much anymore." Tomoyo let out a giggle enjoying Syaoran's pain.

"You know, I think your right." Eriol snapped his fingers.

Syaoran bolted up right his face covered in sweat. Yet his ears were ringing as he heard laughter. It was the voices of his family, Tomoyo, Eriol and even Mei-Lin all laughing at him. He covered his ears in agony as he tried to block them out. Feeling his rage starting to building he stumbled around like a mad man. He opened the door, one hand clutching his head to find Sakura sitting on the couch reading. Then a thought came across him.

"YOU!" he shouted pointing a finger at Sakura who jumped hearing his voice, "YOU DID THIS. DAMN YOU AND YOUR CONNECTION TO TOMOYO! IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR DAMN FRIENDSHIP WITH MY COUSIN'S GIRLFRIEND THAT IT WAS LED TO THIS. IT WAS YOU. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE DAMN FAULT!"

Sakura was scared. She had never seen Syaoran quite like this before. His eyes were indeed cold but the color was that of Amber, but now it was a dull brown. She couldn't see anything except a deep hatred, a deep anger, a beast that had been locked up inside of him that was spewing out of him like a violent volcanic eruption.

"Syaoran? What are you talking about?" Sakura whispered, fearing for her life.

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?" Syaoran threw his head back as he let out a maniacal laughter, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND. But hey, maybe somehow that pea brain of yours just might get it. So I'll tell ya. Remember how I told you that when I got back to my house it was on fire and my family was burnt alive?" Sakura slowly nodded as Syaoran continued, "Well that is only partly true," his voice hinting insanity, "When I got there I saw something that nearly destroyed me. Heh, heh I saw their bodies mutilated. I saw that multiple things were done to them such as bein' cut, beaten, tortured and the like. Oh but that's not the worse part." Sakura trembled in fear as she listened to his story his face contorted in anger and delight as he regaled in his tale.

"When the doctors examined the bodies of my four sisters, my mom, father and two of my sister's husbands, they found they died at different times. You wanna know what the intervals were between each person?" Sakura merely sat there in fear, "THEY DIED ONE HOUR APART FROM EACH OTHER! MY PARENTS WERE THE LAST TO DIE. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY FOUR SISTERS' WERE RAPED AT LEAST TWICE, AND THEN BEATEN TO DEATH. MY PARENTS AND MY BROTHER-IN-LAWS WERE TIED AND GAGGED AND WERE FOR FORCED TO WATCH IT HAPPEN. THE ELDEST AND YOUNGEST SISTERS WERE STILL VIRGINS AND THEY LOST IT TO MEMBERS OF THE WHITE TIGERS, MY FAMILY'S SWORN ENEMY. WHAT'S WORSE, WHEN THEY WERE FOUND IT WAS DISCOVERED THAT BY THE TIME THE LAST SISTER WAS DEAD, THE YOUNGEST, MY ELDEST HAD ALREADY HIT RIGOMORTIS THAT PUTS THE TIME OF THE ENTIRE ASSAULT TO ROUGHLY 8 FUCKING HOURS. THEY MANAGED TO KEEP EVERYTHING QUIET FOR 8 FUCKING HOURS! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART WAS?" Sakura was in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She figured that the White Tigers were horrible yet this only made it worse. She never knew that this was the side of him that was covered by the natural ice, the darkness within him that had been suppressed. She knew that everyone had a dark side but this darkness scared her beyond belief. Tears started streaming down her face as she cowered before his contorting form from all the stress he was putting himself under. She then braced for the worst as Syaoran took a breath to speak.

"THE WORST PART WAS THAT I COULD'VE SAVED MEMBERS OF MY FAMILY! I COULD'VE SAVED TWO OF MY SISTERS. SURE I WOULD'VE BEEN PISSED BUT I WOULDN'T HAVE BECOME WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING AT NOW! THIS IS WHY I NEVER LET MY EMOTIONAL BARRIERS DOWN. I WAS REDUCED TO THIS. YOU KNOW WHAT KINIMOTO I HATE YOU. I BLOODY WELL FUCKING HATES YOU. FOR ONE THING, YOUR FAMILY DIED INSTANTLY, THEY SUFFERED NO PAIN. ANOTHER THING, YOU HAD TOMOYO YOU COULD TALK TO FOR A WHILE. FUCK, ERIOL AND TOMOYO KEPT THEIR DISTANCE FROM ME. I HAD NO ONE, **NO ONE** TO TALK TO. My life fell apart after that day." That last comment was spoken quietly before he collapsed.

Sakura breathed out in relief feeling that the storm had passed. She then reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone and call Blaze, when she heard a sound. She looked up to see Syaoran was crying. She heard Syaoran crying earlier but this was different. Before it was the sound of someone extremely pissed. Yet this sounded like a child who was scared witless and was alone. With extreme caution, Sakura stood up and slowly approached Syaoran. She touched Syaoran's shoulder only to have him jump back in fright. She looked at his eyes to see something she swore she would never see. It was the eyes of a boy who had lost everything. The eyes of someone who wanted nothing more than to have someone comfort him.

In the most soothing voice she could find, she spoke, "Shh, Syaoran, it's alright. No one will hurt you," as she spoke she slowly made her way towards him, "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to," she cupped Syaoran's cheek with her hand as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. What he did next greatly surprised Sakura. Syaoran had bolted at Sakura embracing her, burying his head into Sakura's neck crying his heart out.

After the night the family was destroyed Syaoran had no one to turn to. He didn't have a shoulder to cry on. Eriol and Tomoyo never knew of the atrocities the White Tigers had committed against his family. He had created Black Wolf in order to shield everyone and himself from his dark rage. But now that barrier had broke leaving him in shambles as he pours in heart out crying in the arms of the person he had just blamed moments ago.

Sakura simply stroke Syaoran's head as he continued to cry. She knew of Syaoran's pain. Yet she had never experienced the pain as deep as he had. She only saw her parents die pretty quickly. Her brother and sister-in-law both died in the plane crash. The plane was found to have C4 rigged throughout the plane so they had a good chance of dying instantly. Syaoran however was different. Although he didn't witness his family's death, he knew that they died slowly. Feeling his sorrow Sakura started to cry, holding him closer to her. Syaoran in turn buried himself deeper into Sakura's neck as he continued to cry letting out all of his sadness. He had bottled it up for far too long, he desperately needed release. His scars ran deep into his soul but he felt a sense of belonging in Sakura's arms.

They stayed like that for about half an hour before Syaoran's cries were reduced to minor hiccups. He looked up; his eyes were shot as well as his nose was red from all the crying. Sakura although not as bad still had blood shot eyes and puffy red nose. They stared into each others eyes as emerald met amber. Yet something in Syaoran's eyes surprised Sakura. Before Syaoran had nothing but a thick wall of black ice, but now he had warmth in his eyes she swore that was never there before. It seemed like the type of warmth he was giving to Sakura was for her and her only. She smiled broadly knowing that she had helped Syaoran's nightmares end by being there and just listen to him. Feeling a bit weak, Syaoran simply sat there mesmerized by Sakura's appearances.

Seeing that Syaoran needed a little push she leaned and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. In that brief moment they felt a fire light up. But just as quickly as it came it died out when Sakura broke the kiss. Not caring that both of them had tear stains and had runny noses, Syaoran quickly took her lips into a passionate kiss. Sakura at first was surprised at his boldness, but soon melted as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck, one of her hands entangling her fingers into his hair. Syaoran's arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her in closer deepening the kiss.

The feelings they felt were incredible. They felt a fire burn in their mouths, a righteous fire which gave them a feeling of belonging, a sense of security as they continued to kiss. Feeling the need to spice things up, Syaoran opened his mouth a bit as he slid his tongue against her lips in which she opened up giving Syaoran full access into the interiors of her mouth. As their tongues collided both of them let out a low moan as they cause each other to fill a shuddering sensation run down their spines. The continued to kiss as their tongues entwined with each other, exploring each other. They never broke their kiss except every once in a while to catch their breath. Pretty soon things their bodies started to burn with a desire for more. Syaoran quickly repositioned himself as his scooped up Sakura into his arms carrying her towards his bed.

He gently laid her down, as he broke the kiss trailing kisses along her jaw line up to her ear nibbling it gently before moving down to a spot at the base of her skull were she let out a loud moan. Figuring that he found a soft spot he gently licked it as she tightened her grip. She was highly aroused as her hands explored his body. She quickly grabbed the hem of Syaoran's shirt and pulled it off tossing it aside as she ran her hands across his chiseled abs and well built chest. Syaoran shuddered for a moment before he resumed his trail of kisses again. During this time he had snakes his hands as he undid the knots that held her halter top. After the knots were undone Syaoran decided to continue his fun as he continued along his trail of kisses, slowly removed the top away with only his lips while his hands were working on her pants. He felt himself wanting to explode out of his pants but he felt that it was his duty to ensure she got what she wanted before him. Soon after she was only in her panties as Syaoran had finally removed her leather pants and her halter top. He stood there for a moment enjoying the beauty that was a goddess before him. Her breast were just the right size and the sight of the way her body curved at the right places brought contentment as he thought of his mothers words of finding the right one.

He gently caressed Sakura's cheek with the back of his right hand before he dived down for another passionate kiss. While he was busy kissing Sakura, she had quietly undid his belt and started to unzip and undo the button to his cargos when she felt Syaoran's left hands pulling down her panties. She little out a giggle as she deepened the kiss. Realizing what Sakura was doing he gave her a helping hand by sliding down his pants. Sakura took that chance and quickly dived through his boxers and got a hold of his manhood which caused him to shudder.

Feeling a little mean Sakura quickly slid his boxers off him as she began to slowly caress his member, gently stroking it yet never touching the bud. This filled Syaoran with an extreme pleasure as he let out a low growl which vibrated against Sakura's lips sending more chills down her spine. She was enjoying it greatly as Syaoran cupped her womanhood which caused her to break the kiss and let out a squeak in surprise following a moan. Smiling, he started rubbing her folds as he other hand took Sakura's right breast and started to massage it which caused her to moan continuously in delight as she started to breath out his name. His hand massaged and teased her breast while his thumb and index finger started to gently squeeze and twist her erected nipple. Syaoran then began to tease Sakura's neglected breast as he started to lick the surroundings of her nipple but never the tip itself.

All the while she was enjoying all these senses of pleasure, her hands had snaked their way up to Syaoran's head where she had entangled her fingers into his hair again. While his right hand and mouth were tending to Sakura's breast, she felt a comforting fire burn as Syaoran had separated her folds and teased her nub gently flicking it back and forth sending waves of pleasure through her. Without warning she felt a massive wave surge through her as Syaoran's finger had inserted a finger. She let out a series of moans as he started rocking his finger back and forth eventually making it two fingers. Finding his rhythm, she started rocking her hips back and forth in sync with his fingers. She continued to moan loader as she felt something inside her build up. She moaned as she pleaded for him to do it faster. As she per her request Syaoran picked up the pace, causing her to moan loader in ecstasy. As he continued to move his fingers inside her she pulled him down into another kiss as their tongues met. Moments after she felt a sudden release as the walls around Syaoran's fingers tighten she let out a loud moan suppressed by Syaoran's mouth.

In that moment her world was lit up in flames as every dark memory seemed to wash out from her as she released. That emptiness was filled with warmth that she would never let go. Syaoran gently removed his fingers looking at the wetness that was on his fingers. He brought his fingers to his hands as he intended to taste her juices when she grabbed his wrist bring his two fingers closer to her mouth. She gently separated his two fingers with her tongue as she started sucking his middle finger clean. After she had her fill Syaoran licked his index finger clean. Fully intended to continue with the next move, Syaoran gently pried her legs apart, hearing her whispering to him that she was ready.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance, "This is most likely going to hurt," Syaoran spoke, but she merely nodded as she tightened her grip around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. He inched his way towards her when an image flashed before his mind.

Wondering what he was doing, she opened her eyes feeling a tear drop on her cheek opening her eyes to see Syaoran crying again, "Oh god," was all he could say as he moved away from Sakura sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Syaoran, what's wrong? Don't you want to make love to me?" Sakura ask, feeling a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," he replied in between sobs.

"Why? What's wrong? Is it me?" now worrying, not caring she was denied her chance to make love.

"Remember how I told you that I was on a date the day my family died?" Syaoran asked a few minutes after calming down. Sakura merely nodded as she waited for his response.

"There was one thing I left out. I was in that position, poised to take her in," Sakura let out a gasp as he continued, "I told Eriol bout the date cuz I didn't want interruptions unless it was extremely important. That day was our 5 year anniversary. I was in that position when he called me. You have no idea how devastated I was to be there naked in front of your enemy. The moment I heard that I instantly threw her out of my room. I felt disgusted. Hell I felt like I was violated. I couldn't believe that…" Syaoran couldn't continue as he started to cry again.

Sakura quietly crawled behind Syaoran has she pressed herself into Syaoran's back as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's chest, "Shh….It's alright, that was three years ago," she spoke in a soothing voice, "Fine, we won't do anything tonight. It's late, how about we just sleep tonight." Syaoran welcomed the idea as the two of them crawled into bed. As the two laid in bed in each others arms staring into each others eyes they could see a fire burning in each others eyes.

Syaoran gently kissed her forehead, "Thank you for putting up with me and freeing me."

"That's alright. You needed a good kick in the pants anyways." She smiled broadly.

"I love you Sakura."

"And I you Syaoran."

They shared a brief kiss before they let sleep take them.

**And that's that. So how was it for my first lemon? Please be honest. I don't care if you have to ridicule me. The more reviews the better. Plus I won't update unless I get 5 reviews. Is that much to ask? I don't think so. So please send me your reviews and comments and bring on the critique.**


	7. Learning the Ropes

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter VII Learning the Ropes

**There, I got my five reviews. Is that too much to ask? I don't think so. Well anyways thank you so much for the reviews, I aim to please, and yes I swear that was my first Lemon, I merely based it on the emotions and the 'feelings' I had when my girlfriend and I from a few months back did something promiscuous. No, I didn't have sex with her if that is what you people are thinking. Pervs. Well anyways please enjoy the next chapter.**

**MzEvilBlossoms: Thank you for the compliments, and I will gladly update this story regularly, however get some of your friends to read this. You seem to be known reviewer in the CCS realm so why don't you, 'spread the word' or something. Again thanks for the reviews.**

**superduper-shani: Sadly no, your review only counts as one, I need 5 actual reviews. But thanks for reviewing.**

**Tomoyo-chaaaaaaaaaaan: Yes that was my first lemon scene. And no, Syaoran didn't die because he didn't get hit in vital areas. He was hit twice in the leg, once hit him in the shoulder and one imbedded itself in his shin. Unlike Eriol who packed bullets all over the place as you could possibly tell from his death scene and during the dream sequence.**

**Kokari: No, I won't warn you of lemons, because then it just ruins the fun okay? So deal with it.**

As the sun rose, the early morning lights shined in through the blinds of Syaoran's window. As he awoke he was greeted by the beautiful sight of Sakura's sleeping form. Even asleep she looked like a goddess. How he missed that before he figured was because of the way his mind was during the time they first met. How he felt happy and secure knowing that he'd have someone to turn to in times of need, and be someone to turn to when she was in need of someone.

He gently caressed her cheek as she started to stir. She opened her eyes to look into beautiful amber. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him kissing his lips before enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each others company as well as the silence. However that was changed as Syaoran's cell phone rang.

Highly annoyed he reached over to his night stand and opened his cell phone, "This had better be good," he replied with an edge he only used when angry or annoyed.

"Whoa what crawled up your ass and died?" Blaze's voice was heard coming from the phone.

"You happened to intrude me and Sakura enjoying each others company in bed," he coolly retorted.

"NANI!" his voice so loud that Syaoran had to pull the phone away from his ear while Sakura giggled at Lightning's fit of surprise, "YOU ACTUALLY HAD SEX WITH HER? SHE FINALLY BROKE YOUR DAMN WALLS? HEY SAKURA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GOOD JOB!"

"No we almost did but let's just say an unpleasant memory ruined the moment, but yeah she's completed me," Syaoran replied bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Well then I'll leave you be. However we have a huge list of applicants wanting to apply here. Brock and I are swamped here. Delta Division is not pleased with the results," his voice now serious, "They threaten to return back to China."

"You can't be serious," Syaoran groaned.

"Sorry dude, but that's the situation we have," Blaze stated flatly.

"I'll be there in an hour. Can you wait that long?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't worry, they're only threatening. Nothing determined yet. However you better rectify this mistake soon otherwise they're going to leave us stranded. Plus we lack enough members to maintain our territories if the leave," Blaze coolly replied.

"I know. I'll sort this out later. See you in an hour or so," Syaoran stated before turning his cell phone off.

"What's happening," Sakura asked worried based on how his voice sounded throughout the conversation.

"Delta is threatening to return to the pack," he replied.

"In Japanese please?"

"Oh sorry Saku-chan. When I say pack, I mean the core of the gang back in China. Basically Delta Division is threatening to return to China."

"What are you going to do about this Syao-chan?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go have a shower and have some breakfast before heading off to work."

"Fine if we must. But you better make it up to me. Now you owe me a night and a morning."

Syaoran chuckled seeing how cute Sakura looked when she pouted, "Fine, fine Saku-chan, I'll make it up to you," he then got out of bed and grabbed some of his clothes from his dressers and picking up Sakura's clothes from the floor. He then extended his hand out towards Sakura.

"Shall we get going for our shower?" flashing a goofy smile.

Sakura laughed a bit before taking his hand, "Sure thing. It's nice to see you smile. Don't ever change back to that asshole from before." Syaoran merely laughed at the fact that he was something completely different before last night.

When they got into the shower, they washed each others hair among other things and then stood there in the shower for a good 10 minutes either staring into each others eyes or kissing like there was no tomorrow. Although they know how to do it, to them the feeling always felt like new as if it was their first time kissing.

Afterwards Syaoran put together a breakfast while Sakura had went upstairs to her apartment and changed. By the time she came back breakfast was ready and he changed into his work clothes, wearing his black wife beater and black pants. Sakura however wore the white wife beater Tomoyo gave her from before and was wearing a pair of shorts. Although she had better ones that showed off her curves she knew the policy of the company so she wore one that was loose around the waist. They both ate their breakfast in silence as their company more than enough. Pretty soon they were both on their way towards the company.

When they arrived they saw Brock at the front desk sorting out through a huge stack of paper, "Hey Brock what's the haps?" Syaoran inquired seeing the rookie was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP HERE!" Brock bellowed causing the stack of paper to fall then pointing at it, "This entire stack I just dropped are applications to work for the company. I don't have that kind of patience. I'm a guy who prefers to take it easy and just do dirty work." Sakura during all this had fallen over laughing clutching her stomach.

Finally able to recover from her hit of laughter she spoke, "Brock you go out into the garage and take it easy. I'll take over from her okay?" Brock nodded vigorously as he ran out into the garage.

"You sure you can handle all this paper work?" Syaoran asked feeling very concerned.

Sakura merely shook her head, "Don't worry. I'll have the applications sort out and organized soon enough. If you want I can sort them to your liking."

The placed a kiss on her forehead before speaking, "Doesn't matter. You sort it. I'll be out in the garage considering we are very short handed. Oh and press one for the intercom." She quickly leaned up to kick Syaoran on the lips before they both went off to do their respective duties.

Sakura sat herself down as she started to look though a few of the resumes. She noticed that a lot of them had common themes. They were either good in terms of business, mechanics or secretarial like duties. So she began to sort them into one of those three categories. Within an hour she had went through the all of the various resumes and had sorted them out. Now she was bored and decided to go through Eriol's computer to see if there was anything interesting. She had more or less lost interest when she came across a word file titled, Gang Handbook. She opened the file and read.

**(A/N: This next part is what she is reading)**

This handbook is meant for new members only. All copies are to be returned after one month

The most important issue that must be covered is the ranking system. Although yes the gang's insignia is the same, there is a minor difference in all of them. The ranking structure is broke down into three subunits: Pack Leader, Black Wolf, and Flame. A major rule in this is that once your position within the gang has been determined, you cannot change it. Most will start as Flame; the tattoo will be the gang's symbol safe for its head which remains as an outline. From there, whoever is the Chief Pack Leader, the one leading all of the divisions within and area, will decide whether you will be ranked as a Pack Leader or as a Black Wolf.

For Pack Leaders, depending on how high up the leadership, the most basic Pack Leaders will have the eyes of the wolf pure black, making it faceless. As a Pack Leader progresses, he or she will have more added to the tattoo. Usually each Pack Leader will eventually customize his or her tattoo to match his or her division. The personalized design is the basis of the division tattoo which will become a common design among division members while the division leader's tattoo will remain unique.

Black Wolf will have white eyes for their wolf design. They are the mainstay of the gang as they are considered as the grunt troops, however unlike in the military, all members are considered family. Therefore many Pack Leaders will put their friend's lives at the highest regard before their own. Black Wolves that work with Syaoran, at Li Motor Industries are usually the mechanics, businessmen/businesswomen, and secretaries for the company.

Lastly Flames are new members. If the Chief Pack Leader, cannot determine what status a person will receive he will have the gang's insignia tattooed in save for the head which will remain hallow. From here the Flames will go through various ordeals, probably trial by fire or something similar in order to determine what status the Flames shall be elevated up to.

Part of being a member of the gang involves also knowledge of handling and discharging of firearms, basic self-defense moves, ability to use motorcycles, motocross bike are optional, and basic mechanical operations of motorcycles, specifically if one works with Li Motor Industries.

This concludes the manual, as one spends more time with the gang one will learn more and more. **(A/N: And so will you guys as well. I'm not going to give everything upfront)**

Sakura closed the file and leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling thinking, 'Interesting hierarchy. I wonder why the manual didn't say anything about titles or title tattoos. I suppose that is one of the things that one learns through experience. I already know what I'm going to decorate my gang insignia already.' She then took the sorted piles and took them so Syaoran's office before joining the rest of the men in the garage.

**Sorry for the long delay, but I've been so absorbed into my other project, Wings of an Angel, that I sort of neglected to continue this one. And I also apologize for the messed up chapter, but I sort of needed some sort of filler between the previous chapter, and the next chapter I'm going to write. Also, as you know, in the previous chapter I wrote half a lemon. If you want to see how good I am, please take a look my one shot, My Heart is Yours. It's a Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic though. Anyways please leave your reviews, no flames if you please. Please stay tune for Chapter VIII, A Dept Repaid. Well anyways that's all from me.**


	8. The Move

**Black Wolf, White Blossom**

Chapter VIII The Move

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS, OR THE TYPE OF BIKES IN THIS STORY. The appropriate groups own then, I'm not going to list them off.**

**Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting. But if you've been keeping track of my stories, I now have four projects. Black Wolf, White Blossom, Wings of an Angel, Inescapable Grasp of Eva, and The Price for Freedom. I now plan to write them one after the other, so my updates will be going all over the place. I also noticed that none of you guys have read my one-shot. Either that or didn't know about it. But please do if you wish to see how well of a lemon scene I write. Well anyways, on with the chapter.**

As Sakura strolled into the garage, she was once again greeted by the mini-hanger garage, as rows upon rows of various types of motorcycles were lined up. She looked to her right to see all the lockers against the walls in the corner, and along back wall were various posters of famous bikers and logos of prestigious investors and bike producers. Across the garage in the back corner, was a 'crash pit' where damaged or improperly working bikes were kept until they were repaired and fit for usage. And along the wall across from her was a series of shelf's, containing books, ranging from manuals of how to maintain bikes to how to repair bikes.

'Damn, Syaoran really is one heck of a perfectionist, plus that he must be swimming in cash to finance this place,' she thought to herself. She then made her way up towards the front where she noticed Blaze and Syaoran talking with various people either dealing or showing off the various bikes. She looked in the back corner to see Brock bringing in a couple bikes, and pulling out a toolkit. Deciding to help Brock out she made her way to him when she was approached by a blue haired girl.

"Excuse me miss, can you possibly help me?"

"Well it really depends, because I'm new here," Sakura weakly responded, scratching the back of her head, 'O god, please don't ask me specs, don't ask me specs.'

"Well, I was looking for a Buell Firebolt," the blue haired girl responded.

Sakura let out a mental sigh of relief, as she recalled seeing one during her first day, "Ok sure thing. Just follow me." Sakura led the girl along the aisles of bikes until she reached the aisle she was searching for, led her down the rows of bikes, and pulled out a black bike with silver shocks, and gold trimmings.

**(A/N: To those who are wondering if such a bike exists, yes it does, I actually got the idea based on a picture of a Buell Firebolt a friend of mine sent me.)**

"Was this what you had in mind miss?" Sakura asked more confidently.

"This is acceptable. Thank you very much." The girl smiled broadly as she saw the bike.

By then Syaoran had shown up from behind the girl, "Excuse me miss, would you like to buy this bike?"

The girl jumped in surprise, clutching her chest, "Please do not do that, and no, I do not have the funds to purchase such a bike."

"Oh umm…sorry miss," Syaoran apologized as his cheeks turned a tinge of pink before he recomposed himself, "If you want you can pay on a monthly basis. I am sure we can come to some sort of compromise."

The girl shook her head, "No thank you, but I appreciate the offer. I prefer paying upfront, or not paying at all. Besides, I am only interested in finding the bike for now. I am looking for a present for my boyfriend."

"Oh well if you want, I can make a note to ensure that we have a bike ready to go at all times so that should you decide to buy one, we can easily just pull it out, and it's ready," Syaoran quickly offered. The girl nodded her head in agreement, and pulled out three envelops from her coat pocket, and handed them to Syaoran.

He raised an eyebrow in surprised, "What's this about?"

"These are resumes for me, my boyfriend and our best friend," the girl quickly replied, "Now I must be going. Thanks a lot for your help." Before either Syaoran or Sakura could say anything the girl walked away.

"That was sure weird," Sakura commented once she figured the girl was out of earshot.

Syaoran however shrugged, "Eh we get weird people all the time," he then handed the three envelops to Sakura, "Here, take a quick look at these, sort them with the rest, then help out Brock."

"Hai," Sakura responded smiling, taking the three envelops from his hands and ran off back into his office.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and pretty soon it was time to close up shop. After Blaze and Brock left, Sakura went to her locker, as Syaoran closed down the gates, and began to activate the security system. When Sakura opened up her locker, she was greeted by the damaged helmet. She lightly touched the visor, momentarily immersing herself in the memories she had since she started biking, before pulling herself back into reality, grabbing her vest, her black helmet, and met Syaoran at the lobby door. She met Syaoran there as he pulled her in to a kiss, before breaking it, handing her a key.

Sakura blinked a couple times before taking the keys, "What's this about? You want me to drive?"

"Are you nuts? I never let anyone touch my baby," Syaoran replied aghast at the thought, "No; these keys are to your new bike."

Sakura's eyes lit up in joy, "Really, a new bike?" Syaoran nodded, as he opened the door, letting Sakura out before closing the door behind him, locking it, and led her to the back of the building where all the employee vehicles were parked. Sakura let out a gasp as she was greeted by a Buell Firebolt, exact design as the one she showed to the customer earlier, but it was jet black, except for the shocks, and the tire rims, and it was decorated with cherry blossoms, similar pattern to that of her helmet.

She turned around to face Syaoran, "You did this for me?"

He smiled seeing how happy Sakura was, "I did get your old one destroyed. It's the least I could do. But this one is different, and you need a separate bike if you want to motocross."

"Doesn't matter, I never really did much. But boy I had fun whenever I could," Sakura responded, "Thank you so much. I love it." She embraced Syaoran as she pulled him into a deep kissing, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and held on to her tightly as their tongues danced in each others mouths. They stayed there for a while, feeling the passion and the heat inside them, the only sound being heard was their moans.

They soon broke the kiss as they had run out of air. Looking at his watch, he released Sakura as he motioned the fact that it was getting late. Sakura quickly put on her helmet as she mounted her new bike. She started it up, as she listened to the purr of the engine revving it a few times before speeding off onto the road. Syaoran followed suit as they tore the late night road unhindered by the traffic of the rush our. Sakura was having a rush as she felt the power and speed of her bike. A feeling she missed ever since her old bike was destroyed. She revelled in the feeling, savouring every moment. They soon got back to their apartment building, parked their bikes and went into the elevator.

As they proceeded up the elevator, Syaoran had an idea, "Hey Sakura, I'm just wonderin', would you like to live with me?" Sakura's eyes lit up in surprise. 'God I love it when she does that.'

"I'd love to. How about we head to my place first, pull out the needed stuff, then we head back down?" Sakura suggested, "Anyways, plus if need be I could easily lend the place to any of our friends if they need a place to crash."

"True," Syaoran replied, "Either that or we could use your place as our new weapons locker."

"NANI!" Sakura screamed in surprised?

"Well…the thing is, it's kinda awkward for a whole group of people to enter the shop in the dead of night, and come out with weapons," Syaoran sheepishly explained, "If we were to have our meetings in your old room, it would be less awkward, plus then we could easily use your place as a meeting place as well."

Sakura pondered for a moment before letting out a sign, "Fine," she stated in an exasperated tone, "But that means I'll probably have to move out everything."

Syaoran simply shrugged, "That sounds like a good idea, besides, I have no idea what to do with a bunch of the space I have." Sakura giggled as they stopped at Syaoran's floor, but waited until the doors closed and continued up to Sakura's floor.

"Well probably have to make a few trips," Sakura stated, "We have to move the contents of my room as well as the fridge, and a few things from my bathroom, and I think that's about it."

"That's all?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow, "That doesn't seem like much."

"Oh there's a lot more than you'd expect Syao-chan," Sakura stated, "We'll start with whatever personal stuff I have in every other room except my room, because that has the most stuff."

"Why do I have the feeling that I am going to regret this?" Syaoran quietly asked himself. They soon reached Sakura's floor, stepped off the elevator and preceded towards her room. When they entered, they found it clean, save for some tossed articles of clothes and some text books lying around. Sakura smirked when an idea suddenly hit her. She quickly grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him to her room and opened the door. What he saw next was something that would boggle his mind for days.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Syaoran screamed in astonishment.

Sakura bowled over laughing as she tried to speak, "Oh god…that was priceless….that was rich!" She was on her knees, clutching her abdomen as she continues to laugh, as Syaoran stared at the sight before him. It was your average one person room, small, quaint. In front of the door on the wall opposite, was Sakura's desk, strewn with paper, pens, pencils and the like. Beside the desk was a small dresser, with clothes hanging out of it like most do. Finally, there was a simple bed against the wall opposite the dresser, with a simple nightstand next to it and a lamp. The bed itself was a mess, with the sheets bunched up and such, with Sakura's pyjamas on it. However, what had scared Syaoran was something that was not normal. Every square inch of the room, was filled with tons and tons of posters, ranging from famous animes to famous characters, from famous bands, to famous singers, from famous bikers to famous bikes. Floor was littered with everything one could think of, garbage such as wrappers, empty bags of chips, pop cans; scrape paper, and even some of Sakura's clothing.

Syaoran turned his head and looked down at Sakura who was still laughing incredulously as he asked, "How-how-how can one so prim and proper like you have such a messed up room?

When she was able to recover, she looked up and replied with a broad grin, "Easy, I'm very lazy when I'm at home. I literally do all my business in there when I'm not watching TV."

"But…then…" he then smacked his head, "Oh never mind. Oh god this is going to be annoying."

"Yup!" Sakura stated happily as she jumped up and pulled out a few boxes from her room, if one could even call it a room.

"I just hope you are a bit cleaner living with me," Syaoran stated and he dragged himself away from the monstrosity he had been observing for the last minute.

"Oh don't worry, at home I always kept my room clean," Sakura called out from the living room, "But living on your own, you tend to get lazy."

"At least I don't have to worry about walking into the apartment and run into a big freaking mess," he lazily stated when he reached the living room, to see Sakura removing pictures from the walls and putting them into the box, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Umm…see the closet to your left, behind the kitchen area?"

He looked behind to see a door, right behind the refrigerator, "Yeah? What's in there?"

"Just some unused boxes," she replied as she continued to take down pictures, "Mind pulling them out? I'm going to be using one of them as a garbage bin when we start cleaning my room."

"Sure," he opened the door, "WHOA!" He was greeted by a closest room full of boxes. It was three across and each stack had 7 boxes. How she was able to store that many boxes, Syaoran would never understand.

"O great," he moaned as he pulled out the top few, setting them down before continuing to remove enough so that he could stack it to his height.

"Thanks," Sakura states as she looks around for any more pictures. He sees two on top of the picture and looks at them as she feelings a couple tears down her face. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see Syaoran look at her worriedly.

"You okay?"

She shakes her head, "Yeah, I will be. It just hurts how I've lost two of my friends, and my family to the White Tigers," she rests her forehead against Syaoran's forehead, "They now know about us. I can only imagine what they could do to you."

Syaoran brings his hand up as he gently caresses her cheek with the back of his hand, "I promise you, I will not allow anyone or anything come between us. I promise you, to the end of time."

"Do you promise?" she asks almost pleadingly.

"I promise," he whispers as he hugs her tightly.

As she returns the hug, she replies, "Thank you, Syao-chan."

He leans back enough so he could look at her, "How about we move the smaller stuff today, and do more tomorrow, and then during the weekend we asked Lighting and Brock to help you move out, ok?"

"Okay," she agrees. They break the hug as Sakura looks at the picture of her family, and the picture of herself and Tomoyo, and lets out a heavy sigh as she places them into the box. She closes it and places it by the door. She then goes to the closet and picks up a few and enters the horrendous room that was her bedroom, and waded her way as she makes her way towards the dresser, opening it as she places the boxes on the bed. She begins to pull out her clothes and neatly fold them, placing them into the boxes. Syaoran who needed a bathroom break passes the room, backtracking to see Sakura had somehow managed to wade her way through the mess. No longer able to stand the bed, he quickly grabs a box and begins the slow and arduous process of cleaning the mess upon the floor.

Hearing Syaoran grumbling, she turns around to see him starting to throw trash into a box. She giggles at the sight before him, wondering what he would be like if he had to handle little kids. She shrugs of the idea as she closes the box, containing a few changes of clothes. She is about to leave, when she remembers he pink pyjamas lying on the bed. She quickly lay the boxes down again, and picks up her pyjamas and stuffs them in before wading out, making an even bigger mess and spreading more garbage onto the floor he had just cleaned.

He looks up at her, putting on a pouting face, "Why did you have to mess up my beautiful cleaning job?"

Sakura giggles madly, sticking out her tongue, "Too bad Syao-chan. That's your fault for cleaning when someone is inside." She giggles harder when Syaoran sighs in exasperation.

"C'mon, let's get outta here. We can continue moving during the weekend. Going through that mess will take us a whole day. Trust me," she suddenly puts the box down and looms over Syaoran with her arms raised above her head, deepening her voice, "Its get worse in there. There are vile things deep within the haunted halls of my room that no man should ever see!"

Syaoran's eyebrow twitches as he responds, "Like?"

"Oh the usual," suddenly replying in her cheerful self, "Old panties, bra's, maybe a few pads and poxes, and maybe even a thong or two," smiling mischievously as she walks out leaving a very stunned Syaoran behind her. She quickly goes into the wash room, seeing her toiletries; she quickly grabs them as well as her last box of tampax, and takes them out to the front where she places them inside the same box that held her pictures.

"Oh Syaoran," she calls out in a singsong manner, "Would you be so kind as to bring my two boxes of clothes down to our room? NO PEEKING!" She then picks up the box of pictures and toiletries and walks out while Syaoran remains sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring into the mass, scratching his head, wondering what monsters waited deep underneath the surface of all the garbage that strewn on her floor.

'I remember that I always freaked at messes but…this really, I swear, really takes the cake…then there's the issue of my room which I trashed…o god how am I going to fix that? I destroyed literally everything. My computer, my dresser, my picture frames, I think a few of my pictures, holy shit that is going to be one huge project.' He gets up and looks around the place and notices something wrong. 'Wait a sec…Wait! Where's Sakura?' He looks around running about the apartment before tripping over the two boxes of clothing by the door. 'Oh that's right, she went ahead, and asked me to bring down her clothes. Sadly I'm not allowed to look inside,' he sighs as he bends down and picks up the boxes. 'Oh well, chances are that she'll let me see them whenever she wears them.' He then leaves, quickly checking that the doors were properly locked. He quickly enters the elevator and hits number three, and waits. The elevator dings as the door opens.

Sighing, he bends down to pick up the boxes again when, "Syaoran!" He jumps in fright dropping the boxes, spilling the contents of the top box.

"You idiot, now look what you've done," Sakura whines as she starts to pick her fallen clothes, "You've dumped a bunch of my clothes." Syaoran quickly recomposes himself as he helps her quickly pack away her clothes, his foot against one of the doors to prevent them from closing. They quickly packed everything back into the box, and soon back in Syaoran's room. Syaoran looked at the digital clock on his oven, to see it read 7:00.

He let's out a sigh as he faces Sakura, "Mind if you make dinner? I have to clean up the mess I made."

"Oh that? I was actually going to offer to help you clean up," she replies, although surprised by his offer, as she remembered how only yesterday he was a total ass.

"Then I suppose we can order take out," Syaoran suggests.

"That we shall, Sakura concurs as she takes out the 5 picture frames in the box, placing them on the coffee table before placing all of her toiletries and towel into the washroom. They then go inside of Syaoran's room as they begin the arduous task of cleaning up the destruction.

"Wait," Syaoran calls out, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Don't touch the wood until I come back with some gloves. I trashed my desk and dresser **badly**." He then goes to the closet near the front door in the main hall while Sakura enters the room she had just slept in last night. Now that she thinks about it, she was surprised that Syaoran was able to carry her in here without hurting either of them. She looks in front to see the floor in front of her and the bed were fine. She steps in and looks to her left, and feels her jaw drops as he left eyebrow began to twitch.

She knew that she was a packrat sometimes and that she was lazy, but this was just as bad as her room. The difference was that hers looked like a dump, while his…well his looked like World War III. She was shocked and horrified at how his anger could cause so much destruction. The dresser on the opposite wall was destroyed, the draws smashed into bits, holes in the actual piece of furniture, yet somehow the clothes were fine. He even ripped out a few of the planks and smashed them on the floor damaging the carpet. She looks to the wall on her left to see his desk, just gone, mostly in splinters and huge chucks of wood, as he had apparently also used his computer. His flat screen was destroyed, glass all over the floor, as well as pieces of metal in the wood of his desk or rather what was left. The computer itself was just gone as he had ripped out one of the legs of his desk and rammed it straight through in his frustration.

She suddenly hears a groaning behind her as she turns around to see a very shocked Syaoran behind her, "I am way too strong for my own good," he dryly states as he looks at the monstrosity that is their room.

Sakura giggles as she takes one of the gloves in his hand, "Well that's the pits for ya," quickly putting on the gloves, "Let's get to work. We can't exactly live like this can we? Plus we can use my dresser once we clean up my room." Syaoran dumbly nods as he puts on his gloves and starts helping Sakura clean up the mess he made.

After a couple hours of painstaking clean up, lifting, and dropping heavy objects, Sakura and Syaoran manage to move out all of the damaged objects out of his room and onto the small patio outside. Sakura stood inside the room and observed the huge space before her. Before her was literally nothing in terms of furniture. Everything had been destroyed. His dresser, his desk, and even his bookshelf resulting in having everything setup on the floor. Sakura let's out a sigh and turns to leave only to run into Syaoran who wraps his arms around her.

"I ordered some food. It should be coming in within the next half hour. But after dinner, we have to go to sleep. We have to work tomorrow."

"Mou, do we have to? Can't we take the day off?" she whines into his chest.

"Sadly we can't. Lightning and Brock can't take the stress, and we're understaffed. Plus with the Delta debacle, I don't think I return the favour until maybe the following weekend."

Sakura sighs sadly, "You owe me big time Syaoran."

"Don't worry; when I pay back it'll be worth it," suddenly the doorbell rings, "That would be our dinner."

"Great, let's eat," Sakura says as she breaks away and answers the door. They had pizza that night. They watched TV as they ate, but they pretty soon went to bed, as they prepared themselves for the days ahead of them.

**Sorry guys, but I've been working on other projects. So I won't be working on this all the time. But I will try to update this story regularly whenever I can. Anyways, this is another filler, I'm kind of brain dead for this story, as I've mostly been writing Evangelion Fanfics. But hopefully I'll come up with something so that I can get back onto my story line. Well anyways, that's all from me.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


End file.
